Subterfuge
by Poohbear-29
Summary: SG1 finds out there are many kinds of Subterfuge.
1. Chapter 1

Title---Subterfuge

Title---Subterfuge

Author----Winnie

Rating----T

Disclaimer----I own no right to the show or the characters. This story is for enjoyment purposes only.

Comments----This story is H/C and centered on Cameron Mitchell and the rest of SG1. I dedicate this story to Pamela who uses her wonderful artistic talents to provide pics for my fics. Thanks, Pam.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell sat down at the conference table and picked up the pictures Hank Landry placed in front of him. He'd known the IOA were hoping to form an alliance with the people of PK3-2M7. The planet was mostly agricultural, but had recently entered the technological age that saw advances in several areas. Unfortunately, like so many other worlds, there were some dangerous undertakings that could end up destroying the planet's atmosphere and sending them into an ice age.

"General, why is the IOA so interested in this planet?" Mitchell asked.

"Who knows for certain when the IOA is involved, Colonel," Landry answered.

"Sir, is this for real?" Colonel Samantha Carter asked. She'd been reading the updated information from PK3-2M7. The last time they'd visited the planet they were barely learning how to produce electricity and now they seemed to be in a technologically advanced age.

"Yes, Colonel, Dr. Randolph has been watching the advancements for the last two years and he sent a report to the IOA when he returned yesterday. He's the one who provided the pictures and the information we now have. The people of PK3-2M7 have no idea they were being watched…at least they didn't until one of Dr. Randolph's staff made a mistake and disclosed their presence. That's why he returned before he finished his study."

"Why doesn't the IOA send Randolph back?" Dr. Daniel Jackson asked.

"The leader of the Tarlean Council doesn't trust anyone on Randolph's team. Something about subterfuge," Landry answered.

"Does Randolph have any idea how the Tarleans made such rapid advancements?" Jackson asked.

"No, it seems the Tarlean Council is using some subterfuge of their own. The IOA wants you to try and fix whatever damage it feels Randolph caused and hopefully you'll be able to find out who interfered with the natural development of the planet," the general explained.

"It sounds like something from Star Trek," Mitchell said and saw the frown on Teal'c's face. "The Prime Directive…simply put it means there should be no interference in the natural development of a primitive society."

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "I believe that Prime Directive has been ignored."

"Did you just make a joke, Big Fella?" Mitchell asked, and saw the hint of a grin on the Jaffa's face before Landry spoke again.

"It appears the IOA agrees with you, Teal'c. That's why they're sending you four in. The Tarleans have agreed to open talks, but they will not meet with anyone, but SG1."

"Excuse me, General, but why us?" Carter asked.

"According to Dr. Randolph the Tarlean Council has heard stories about your exploits and they are impressed with your record…which speaks for itself I might add," Landry told them.

"When do we leave?" Carter asked.

"As soon as you're geared up," the general answered and looked at the team. "Try not to get us into any more trouble than we're already in."

"We'll do our best, Sir," Mitchell vowed.

"Dismissed," Landry said. He sat back and placed his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers as Dr. Jonathon Randolph stepped through the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Are they ready to go?" the scientist asked.

"The IOA has a lot to answer for!" Landry spat.

"We don't have to answer to you, General," Randolph told him.

"Maybe not, but if something happens to SG1 you can be damn sure I'll be riding your butt all the way up the IOA's ladder!" the general warned. "You've kept us in the dark about what you know of the Tarleans and their newfound technology and I guarantee that if you know anything that might help SG1 then it'll be me you'd better watch out for."

"General, do not think to threaten me…"

"Oh, that wasn't a threat, Dr. Randolph, that was a promise," Landry vowed. "SG1 is not going to become one of your statistics."

"SG1 is and acceptable loss if we find…"

"No they aren't…no human life should be considered an acceptable loss, Doctor!" Landry spat with contempt. "That's something you and your friends at the IOA need to learn before someone decides you are not as irreplaceable as you seem to think. Get the hell out of my sight and off my base before I decide to turn you over to the Tarleans!"

"You have no authority…"

"Wrong…I have every right here and until I'm replaced you will do as I say!" Landry ordered and watched the man's face screw up and turn red before he strode out of the room. The general had no idea what SG1 was walking into, but he knew any trip off world held an element of danger. "God help us all," he whispered before heading to the Gateroom to watch SG1's departure.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell glanced up as he entered the Gateroom and frowned when he noted the look on Landry's face. The older man looked worried, that in itself wasn't new, but there was something else in the man's eyes. A look that spoke of anger and fear and the Colonel wondered what they hadn't been told about the Tarleans and this mission in particular.

"Colonel Mitchell, is something wrong?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know…maybe, but there's nothing we can do about it now," the colonel explained and walked toward the Gate as the shimmering pool beckoned to him. He glanced at Carter and caught her staring at Landry as well just before they stepped through the gate.

Mitchell never tired of visiting worlds, meeting new people, and discovering new civilizations. A small smile formed at the thought of those words and how much he sounded like James T Kirk during the opening of STTOS. He glanced around, somewhat surprised to find the clearing empty.

"That's strange," Jackson observed and glanced around. "I would have expected some kind of welcoming committee."

"Maybe they got the times mixed up," Mitchell suggested, but his words held little conviction. Something was wrong, very wrong, but he had no idea what it was. "Jackson, maybe you should dial the gate!"

"On it," Jackson said and hit the first chevron as the sound of an approaching aircraft reached his ears. Without waiting for an explanation he hit the others in succession as the stargate was activated.

"Go!" Mitchell ordered as shots were fired from the brush surrounding the stargate. He fired quickly, backing up toward the gate, but a beam of bright white light encircled him. He turned his head to see Carter, Teal'c and Jackson enveloped in the same beam as darkness descended and the world around him disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter------2

Dr. Jonathon Randolph drove away from Cheyenne Mountain and knew his mission was only just beginning. Although that was not his real name it served his purpose on this world and gave him the prestige afforded to people with his credentials. The IOA was a cover, a very useful one that had been implemented several years ago when his people had discovered the planet and taken an interest in its inhabitants. The other members of his team had been eliminated and their bodies disposed of, making it impossible for the SGC to find them.

It hadn't taken much to infiltrate the IOA and there were several others of his species in place should he need more information. There were also several bases located at strategic places around the world should they decide further studies were needed. His world thrived on death, and enjoyed being the instrument that caused wars and destroyed planets such as Earth and Tarlia. There were several members of his own race already working to make the Tarleans see that the people of Earth were the real enemy. It wouldn't take much to set things moving and this world's policies were such that it would not take much for them to become involved with other beings.

The discovery of the Stargates had made it even easier for his kind to travel from world to world, but there was still the problem of moving between the two realities. It took a great deal of power to work the special stargate connection that allowed his people to move from their reality to this one. That wouldn't really matter if they were able to increase the hostilities between the two world then the resulting explosions would give them what they needed to travel and eventually gain a real foothold in this universe.

Randolph thought about the IOA and how easily his people were able to manipulate them into believing they were doing the right thing. The Tarleans now believed that Earth was responsible for the troubles they were having and that was something his race thrived on. Conflict was a way of taking what they wanted and right now their world needed to harness the power released during several explosions.

Randolph relaxed in his seat and allowed his mind to control the vehicle as he thought about SG1 and the trouble they would soon find themselves in. Mitchell was an arrogant man, one whose overconfidence would be his downfall when the Tarleans decided someone had to pay for the destruction of their main power facilities. It was time to go underground and watch as Earth and Tarlia destroyed each other. A slight smile curled up one side of his lips as he contacted his base and filled then in on what was happening.

**SGHSG1SG1SG1SG1**

General Hank Landry strode into the gateroom and instinctively knew the news was not good as Walter Harriman looked up from the console and shook his head. SG1 was now three hours overdue for their scheduled check in and any attempts to contact the Tarlean people was met with silence.

"There's no word, Sir," Harriman confirmed his worst fears.

"Contact Dr. Randolph and tell him to get his ass back here!" Landry ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

Landry stared at the gate as if he could will it to work, but it remained inoperative as Harriman tried to contact Jonathon Randolph. SG5 was ready to move on his order, but he wouldn't send them through the gate until they had more information and that would only come from Randolph or one of his team.

"Sir, Dr. Randolph is not answering," Harriman told him.

"See if you can contact someone on his team!" Landry snapped.

"I tried, but it looks like they are either out of range or have turned their cell phones off."

"Sonofa…keep trying, Walter…I'll be in my office," the general said and strode out of the gate room. Whatever was happening with SG1 he hoped and prayed things had not gone to hell in a hand basket in the few short hours cine they'd been gone.

**SGHSG1SG1SG1SG1**

Colonel Samantha Carter fought to open her eyes, and ignored the throbbing ache that started in her head as she focused on the room she was in. The walls were made of stone with a single door on one side while light streamed in through a window high above her head.

Carter glanced around until her eyes lit on her fellow prisoner. Cameron Mitchell lay on his side against the opposite wall, eyes closed as he struggled to regain consciousness. She moved to him, touching her hand against his shoulder as he finally managed to shake off the effects of whatever the Tarleans used to stun them.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mitchell asked.

"I think so…except for the headache," Carter answered.

"Me too…where are Jackson and Teal'c?"

"I don't know," the woman told him.

Mitchell managed to sit up and leaned against the wall as he studied their prison. It wasn't much bigger than the cell he'd been in as a POW in Afghanistan, but it was definitely a lot cleaner…and cooler. He looked at Carter, studying her face, relieved when he saw no obvious sign of injury. "Any idea how long we were out?"

"No, but probably a couple of hours," Carter answered, turning when the unmistakable sound of movement came from outside the door.

"Looks like we're going to get some answers," Mitchell said.

"Or more questions," Carter observed as the door opened and two armed men entered before another man and woman stepped through the doorway. Both had long black hair, streaked through with silver, yet neither looked much older than twenty. The female stepped forward and stood in front of Samantha Carter.

"I am Shinara and this is my consort Binares," the female said and turned to Carter. "You are the leader?"

"No, she's not," Mitchell said, not liking the way the woman seemed to be staring at Carter.

"You are?" the male asked incredulously.

"As a matter of fact…yes," the colonel answered.

"Very well, then it is you who will answer for the transgressions of your people," the female told him and signaled for the two guards to come forward.

"Where are Jackson and Teal'c?" Mitchell asked.

"Are they the two men you came in with?" Binares asked.

"Yes," Carter answered.

"The one like you is in the next cell…the Jaffa is waiting to answer for his transgressions," Shinara answered.

"I thought I was to answer for the transgressions of my people?" Mitchell asked, hoping he could stop whatever these people had planned for his team.

"The Jaffa is not one of your people," Binares spat.

"Yes, he is, he is part of my team and he answers to me," Mitchell told them, standing tall in spite of his throbbing skull.

"He is Jaffa!" Shinara snapped.

"You say that as if it's a bad word," Carter said impatiently.

"It is…the Jaffa have always been our enemy and they owe their allegiance to the Goa'uld…"

"The Jaffa no longer serve the Goa'uld," Mitchell explained.

"It does not matter whether they still serve the Goa'uld and must pay for what was done to my people…"

"If that is true then I am the one who should pay…"

"You would stand in place of the Jaffa?"

"I would stand in the place of my friend," Mitchell answered the female.

"Then you are foolish," Binares snapped.

"No, he is a friend," Carter stepped up beside Mitchell and glared at the two people.

"Very well, Colonel Mitchell, you will stand in the Jaffa's place," Shinara said, motioning for the guards to complete their tasks.

Cameron Mitchell stood his ground and showed no outward sign that these people scared him. The Tarleans were considered friendly people and this trip was supposed to be a simple mission, but something had happened since the IOA's representative had returned to Earth.

Carter could only watch helplessly as Mitchell's arms were pulled roughly behind his back and secured with a strip of plastic that locked both wrists together. She watched as his face screwed up in a tight grimace as the guards latched onto his arms and pulled him along between them. "Is this really necessary?" she snapped.

"Colonel Mitchell has agreed to take the Jaffa's place," Binares explained. "He will answer for the Jaffa and then he will answer for your people."

Carter walked slightly behind the guards, with Binares walking to her right and Shinara on her left. The corridor walls were made of grey stone and she unconsciously rubbed at her arms in an effort to warm them up. The guards stopped in front of a second door and waited for Binares to open it. "Daniel, are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Sam…what about you two?" Jackson asked.

"We're okay," Mitchell answered, but received a blow to his lower back that drove him to his knees.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jackson asked and moved to help his friend, but found himself sandwiched between the two guards.

"You will not touch him!" Shinara warned.

"What is wrong with you people?" Daniel spat as he was forced to watch Mitchell climb unsteadily to his feet.

"Easy, Jackson," Mitchell managed, hoping to stop his friend from doing anything that would get himself or Carter hurt. He stood tall as the guards moved beside him once more and walked toward a third door. Shinara moved to open this one and Mitchell cursed when he spotted Teal'c. The Jaffa had been beaten and livid bruises were evident on his face. "What happened…"

"He tried to escape," Binares answered simply.

"I am fine, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c offered with a slight tilt of his head as the two guards shoved him toward the others.

"Be silent," Shinara warned, taking the lead as they continued along the stone corridor.

Mitchell studied the woman and wondered why he sensed so much hatred from her. Oh, he understood why she mistrusted them after what Randolph and the IOA had done, but she should have given them a chance to explain why the subterfuge. He also wanted to know why they'd allowed SG1 to visit their world if they mistrusted them this much.

Carter studied the area as they exited the structure they'd been imprisoned in and blinked several times in an effort to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight. She glanced sideways at Jackson and knew the man was as angry as she was with the way they were being treated. "Shinara, what are these transgressions we supposedly…"

"Silence," Binares warned, turning to look at the woman. "The charges will be disclosed during Colonel Mitchell's trial…"

"Why is he on trial?" Jackson asked.

"Your people have a lot too answer for, but now is not the time or the place," Shinara told them. "It will be revealed when we enter the Skar'triare…"

"What is the Skar'triare?" Mitchell asked.

"You are to be silent, Colonel Mitchell, or your friends will join you," Shinara warned. She admired the man who'd chosen to stand for his people, but she could not afford to show any sympathy toward him. Colonel Cameron Mitchell had much to answer for, and would need his strength to survive. Perhaps, if the Gods were willing, he would live to understand why he was facing death without ever having done anything toward her people.

Mitchell fought the urge to lash out as they strode along the silent courtyard toward a large obelisk shape at the center of the other structures. The Obelisk towered high above the others, with silver symbols along one side. It reminded him of something he'd seen in museums on Earth, but this was much larger than anything he'd ever imagined.

"This is the Skar'triare," Shinara explained when they stopped in front of a glowing door. She pressed several keys on a panel and the door opened to reveal a large chamber illuminated by bright neon lights set high above the center.

Mitchell was pushed inside and turned to glare at his guards before being shoved further along and forced to sit in the single raised stool placed at the center of the circle of a circle of more than two dozen chairs. He sat down, barely keeping his balance as the guards took up position on either side of him. He could only watch as Teal'c was forced to sit apart from Jackson and Carter and Shinara stood before him as the Skar'triare was filled with Tarleans.

Mitchell tried to judge their ages, but it was difficult with their hair and clothing being basically the same color. He could feel the hatred in the room and knew it was directed at him as several Tarleans stared at him from the relative safety behind the two foot high barrier.

"Shinara, why is the Jaffa not in his proper place?" a tall male asked.

"Colonel Mitchell is to take his place…"

"Is that correct, Colonel Mitchell?"

"I answer for my people," the SG1 leader answered.

"Does he not realize what a Jaffa is?"

"Yes, Prionne, but he has chosen the Jaffa as a friend," Shinara explained.

"His name is Teal'c," Mitchell snapped, angered at how these people were treating them without so much as an explanation.

"Jaffa do not deserve to be called by a name," Prionne said, blue eyes going dangerously dark as he stood and strode toward Mitchell.

"Teal'c is a man…one I am proud to call friend," Mitchell said.

"You need to learn to choose your friends wisely…"

"I already do," Mitchell told them.

Carter and Jackson could only watch as Mitchell defended their friend. Since being brought into the Skar'triare she'd been unable to speak and knew Jackson and Teal'c were dealing with the same problem as anger flared in Teal'c dark eyes. Cameron seemed to be the only one allowed to speak and she wondered what he was facing. She watched as Mitchell's face showed the anger he felt at the insults the Tarleans were throwing in Teal'c's direction and wished there was some way she could help. These people looked like they'd already decided on SG1's guilt and it wouldn't matter how hard they defended against the charges.

"Colonel Mitchell, you speak for your people?" Prionne asked.

"I do," the irate man answered.

"Do you agree that whatever punishment is decided on you will accept it?" Prionne continued.

"Is this a trial?" Mitchell asked.

"It is," Shinara answered from her position next to Prionne.

"Funny…on our world a man is innocent until proven guilty," Mitchell told them.

"No one said you had been found guilty," Shinara observed.

"It certainly sounds like you've decided on the punishment and if that's the case then why is there a need for a trial?" the colonel asked.

"Punishment is meted out when there is a crime and there has been a crime by your people," Prionne told him.

"What crime?" Mitchell asked.

"First is the crime of befriending a Jaffa, but that is not the worst…your people were here using subterfuge to get what you wanted," Prionne answered. "Dr. Randolph and his people had no right to spy on us…"

"Tell me something, Prionne…what of the people that gave you technological advances that you aren't ready for yet?" Carter asked, wondering how she'd suddenly been granted the opportunity to speak.

"I don't know what you are speaking of, Colonel Carter."

"A few years ago your people were barely able to build huts and now you're living in houses far beyond that technology. You travel by stargate when you never understood its existence and you're on the verge of nuclear war," Carter explained.

"Your people should have helped us instead of judging us," Shinara snapped.

"We have a policy not to interfere in…"

"Spying is not interfering?" Prionne interrupted.

"We were not the ones spying…it was the IOA," Carter said.

"The IOA is from your world are they not?" Shinara asked.

"Yes, they are, but that doesn't mean we agree with their policies," Carter told them.

"Then Colonel Mitchell must answer for their actions as well," Prionne warned.

"I'll stand for the actions of my people," Mitchell said.

"Cam, these people have already found us…found you guilty," Carter told him.

"He will be allowed to speak for himself before we pass judgment," Prionne offered. "You and your friends will take your seats and remain silent through the rest of the trial or you will be removed. Colonel Mitchell, you have agreed to stand for your people and for…the Jaffa. Do you do this on your own?"

"I do," Mitchell answered.

"Very well…you are charged with treason against our world and our people. You are charged with trying to destroy the technology we have strived so hard…"

"If that were true we would have congratulated you on your breakthroughs. Instead you allowed others to interfere with your own natural development and that could easily end in the destruction of your way of life."

"Our way of life is what we choose it to be," Prionne told him.

"Tell me what they promised you, Prionne!" Mitchell said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Colonel Mitchell," Prionne said, a hint of a smile as he watched the man seated in the heart of the circle of Tarleans. Things were going better than he expected and it would not take much for the Tarleans to pass judgment on Colonel Cameron Mitchell and his kind. His eyes met those of the colonel and he saw something there that made him wonder if they hadn't over estimated his abilities, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Prionne, we do not answer to him," Shinara snapped and turned to face Mitchell as she asked. "Tell me Colonel, how many times have you interfered with people from other worlds?"

"We walk a fine line every time we meet new people, Shinara, and we do whatever we can to preserve their way of life and let them develop at a rate they are supposed to," Mitchell said and was again reminded of the original Star Trek shows and the Prime Directive.

"You condemn people to die when you have the mean to cure an illness…you make people live without warmth simply because they have not discovered the uses of electricity. Isn't that worse than helping primitive societies better themselves?"

"Who am I to judge what is better for a society that's still trying to crawl out from under a rock, Shinara? I have seen what happens when a planet advances far beyond the normal parameters and it's not something I want to see happen to you…"

"You have no right to decide what is right for our people," Prionne snarled.

"You talk of rights, Prionne, yet you tell us we have no right to decide who we share our advances with," Mitchell said and knew he was not gaining any ground with these people. Something told him he'd already been found guilty and at any time Prionne or Shinara would call for his punishment.

"I believe we have heard enough," Shinara said and looked at the other members of the council. "It is time to pass judgment…"

"Judgment for what?" Mitchell asked, surprised at how quickly things had gone from bad to worse.

"You have been found guilty…"

"Of what?" Mitchell asked incredulously as the other council members stared at him.

"Of the charges brought against you by this council…"

"I repeat…what charges?" the colonel asked.

"We will decide punishment at the next meeting, meanwhile you will be imprisoned…"

"This is wrong!" Jackson snapped, finally able to speak as the anger intensified. "We have done nothing…"

"Your people have conspired to keep our world in the dark when there are so many wonderful discoveries to be found," Shinara told him.

"That's just it…discoveries, but you never made them," Jackson said.

"Take the prisoner away!" Prionne ordered.

"What about them my friends?" Mitchell asked.

"They are free to go," Shinara answered.

"We're not leaving without him," Carter said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, fighting to escape from his guards.

"Go…maybe you can find out who is behind all this," Mitchell said.

"I'm staying," Carter snapped and turned to Teal'c and Jackson. "You two go back to Earth and find out everything you can from Dr. Randolph's team."

"Colonel Carter, you can not help him," Prionne warned.

"We'll see about that!" Carter snapped and turned to face the members of the council. "I want to prove to you that whoever is 'helping' you is not doing it because they give a damn about you. They have their own selfish interests in your world and they'll destroy you without a backward glance once you are no longer useful to them."

Mitchell smiled as Carter took up his cause, but again his eyes were drawn to Prionne and he knew there was more to this man than met the eye. His guards soon had him on his feet and he had little choice but to follow them out of the Skar'triare. They dragged him toward a plain white structure near the right side of the Obelisk and a shimmering force field appeared before he was shoved inside. He landed on his knees and tried to stop his upper body from hitting the rough ground, but with his arms secured behind his back it was a lost cause. He heard the guards laugh as he struggled to sit up and wondered what the hell he'd done to be put in this position, but there was no answer forthcoming and he sat back against the wall as darkness descended over the city.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter------3

Prionne was pleased with how easily he'd been able to manipulate the Tarlean council into finding Colonel Cameron Mitchell guilty. It was interesting that the human had given himself freely, for that was something his people would never do. His was a warrior race, one who thrived on hostility and death. Even amongst his own kind there were private wars that resulted in the deaths of thousands f people. Often there was no reason for the hostilities, but his people did not need to rationalize why there was such a need for war of any kind.

Prionne walked out of the Skar'triare, avoiding Shinara who stood talking with the Earth female. He knew exactly where they'd taken Colonel Mitchell and made his way toward the Skar'Tark, the name the Tarleans had given the prison next to the obelisk. The Earth male had fallen into the trap set forth by his people and it had gone even better when he'd spoken for the Jaffa.

Prionne wondered why the Tarleans seemed so filled with hatred where the Jaffa was concerned. He admired them because they seemed so much like his own race. The only difference was, they were strong warriors who worshipped the Goa'uld and to his people that was a sign of weakness. His people worshipped no one, but they thrived on bringing other worlds to the brink of war and pushing them toward mass destruction.

Prionne reached the Skar'Tark and looked around. There were no guards present because only a member of the Tarlean Council could access the prison cells. He stepped forward and entered a combination of numbers and symbols and stood back as the portal opened and he could see the prisoner.

Prionne was surprised to see Mitchell lying on a small bed near the back wall. The colonel seemed remarkably calm for someone who'd just been convicted of crimes against the Tarlean people. If things went according to plan Shinara and the others would make a martyr of Cameron Mitchell. Shinara could be vicious when it came to her world and she would not hesitate to make the man suffer for his transgressions. It didn't matter that Mitchell and his people were not at fault, it simply mattered that she needed someone to suffer for those crimes.

Mitchell could not see him, not until he wanted him too, and that was fine by him. He wanted to study the Earth male and see if he could find any weakness in him. So far Mitchell had surprised him, and that was something he hadn't expected. Perhaps he was worth studying further, but that was something he would have to clear through his own people. He pressed several more keys and a portal solidified and opened for him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell knew he was no longer alone, but he didn't acknowledge the newcomer as he opened his eyes to half mast and watched the man step inside. There was something about Prionne that set his nerves on edge, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

"Colonel Mitchell, do you realize the trouble you are in?"

"I kind of got an idea from the trial," Mitchell answered, placing his hands behind his head as if fighting boredom.

"Do you know what the penalty for treason is?" Prionne asked.

"The usual…your life…your family…your soul," the SG1 leader told him.

"Then why do you accept the blame for your people and for the Jaffa?"

"My people have done nothing wrong…and Teal'c is a far better man than any I've met on your world. I'm proud to fight at his side."

"I guess he does not share the same value," Prionne offered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitchell asked, sitting up and staring at the Tarlean.

"He has deserted you…"

"No, he's following orders," Mitchell told him.

"Would you have left one of your people behind if the roles were reversed?"

"I guess that depends on if it was made an order or not," the colonel answered. "Why did your people accept help from whoever gave you the technology, Prionne?"

"It was a chance to move forward," Prionne answered.

"But at what cost? How close are your people to war?"

"What difference does that make? We have come so far that we can now use the Stargate and visit worlds like yours and learn new technologies and save lives."

"Save lives…by killing thousands in a nuclear holocaust?"

"A what?"

"Your people are dangerously close to the same mistake the people of my planet almost made. I won't go into detail because I know I wouldn't be able to explain it properly…you'd probably get better answers from Jackson or Carter. The problem is if your people have now made the 'bomb' then you're that much closer to destroying your world."

"Your people didn't destroy your world."

"Not from lack of trying, but we learned as we developed and that's something you're lacking, Prionne. Your people were given the technology to build that bomb and I'd be willing to bet you weren't given the down side of the whole thing. If you set one of those things off your world will be uninhabitable."

"What makes you think we have that kind of weapon?"

"We have Dr. Randolph's reports and those…"

"Ah, the same Dr. Randolph who neglected to tell us he was watching us…you'll forgive me if I say his word is not worth much here," Prionne told him.

"What did you have to promise whoever gave you the new technology?" Mitchell asked. He'd been studying his visitor for some time and could not quite place what was different about him when compared to the other Tarleans. Prionne was taller than the others and his hair seemed thinner, but t wasn't that…it was something about the way Prionne stared at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Colonel," Prionne answered.

"You're not from this world…you one of the others…the ones who gave the Tarleans the technology," Mitchell stated and knew he was right as anger flared in the other man's eyes.

"You don't know what you are talking about…"

"Don't I? I thought there was something different about you…you just don't fit in with these people? What are you getting in return for giving them the means to their own destruction?"

"It's not just their destruction, Colonel," Prionne said snidely as he watched the Earth male. "My race is a warrior race and we thrive on destruction…"

"You're not warriors…warriors fight their own battles," Mitchell spat.

"Perhaps, but we've learned that we can reap the rewards once two worlds clash. We just sit back…"

"So you're a race of cowards," Mitchell snarled.

"No, we are smart enough not to destroy ourselves," Prionne said and knew it was time for him to leave. "Enjoy your stay with us, Colonel, and go ahead and tell the Tarleans what you and I were talking about because they won't believe you. You are a condemned man and they will believe you are trying to save yourself. Good bye, Colonel, I have to go sit in with the council and make sure you get what you deserve."

Mitchell watched the man leave and knew he was right. The Tarleans were already convinced of his 'guilt' and the 'guilt' of his people and would not listen to anything he had to say. He knew Carter was still on Tarlia and if he could speak with her perhaps they could find out more about Prionne and the world he came from.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"We have an unscheduled incoming wormhole," Walter Harriman said as Landry strode toward him.

"Who is it?" Landry asked.

"It's Dr. Jackson's IDC," Harriman answered.

"Thank God," Landry said as the gate was activated. He watched through the glass as Teal'c and Jackson stepped into the gateroom, but frowned when the gate shut down and there was no sign of Carter or Mitchell. He hurried out of the room and met the returning members of SG1 as they stepped through the main door. "You're two people short…"

"General, Where's Dr. Randolph?" Jackson asked.

"He left the mountain and we haven't been able to contact him. Where are Carter and Mitchell?"

"The Tarleans have Colonel Mitchell. Colonel Carter stayed behind with him," Teal'c answered.

"Why do the Tarleans have Mitchell?" Landry asked.

"They charged him with treason against the people of their world," Jackson answered.

"That's impossible…Mitchell was never on Tarlia before this mission," Landry said as they walked toward his office.

"That didn't seem to matter to the Tarleans…"

"Indeed," Teal'c offered.

"They seem to think Randolph was guilty of subterfuge because he was there spying on them," Jackson said as they entered Landry's office.

"So what do we have to do to get them to release Mitchell and Carter?" Landry asked.

"Sam stayed behind by her own choice once Mitchell's trial was over…"

"Trial! For what?"

"For treason," Daniel answered. "They held a trial and found him guilty. He's being held for sentencing."

"Sonofa…did they say what kind of sentence he was looking at?"

"No, Sir," Jackson told him.

"Why was Mitchell the only one charged?" Landry asked curiously.

"They asked if he was willing to stand trial for all of us and Mitchell…"

"Said yes," Landry said of the man's propensity to stand up for anyone and anything as long as he believed in them.

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a slight tip of his head.

"We need to find Randolph and find out what his team did to cause this situation," Landry observed, rubbing at his temples as a headache began to build there. No matter how simple a mission seemed, SG1 always managed to find a way to get into trouble, or trouble had a way of finding them.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Samantha Carter had never been so angry in her life. So far the council refused to speak to her and was in a closed session discussing what kind of punishment Cameron Mitchell would receive. Even her requests to speak with Mitchell were denied and she knew there was nothing more she could do until Shinara agreed to see her.

Carter looked toward the white structure that contained the prison, or the Skar'Tark as the Tarleans called it. There was no way for her to see inside the building and no way for her to speak to Mitchell. She'd tried speaking to other Tarleans, but it was as if they'd been warned not to have anything to do with her.

Sam glanced at her watch and noted nearly three hours had passed since Mitchell had been found guilty of treason. She hoped Jackson and Teal'c were having better luck on earth, but something told her Randolph and his team would be less than cooperative. If they knew what was happening on Tarlia, they'd probably refuse to return.

"Colonel Carter, the council has made their decision."

Sam turned to find Shinara standing several feet behind her and cursed the fact that the woman had been able to sneak up on her. "What have you decided?"

"That will be revealed shortly. The guards will bring Colonel Mitchell to the Skar'triare where his sentence will be handed down," the Tarlean explained.

"I want to be there!" Carter snapped.

"You are permitted, but you will not interfere in this matter," Shinara warned.

"Shinara, we have done nothing to you or your people…"

"The time for talk is over, Colonel Carter, you will be silent during the sentencing or you will be removed from the proceedings," Shinara told her.

"Shinara, why won't you allow us to defend ourselves?"

"You were given the opportunity and Colonel Mitchell was found guilty…there is nothing more to say," Shinara said and walked away leaving an angry Samantha Carter watching her.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell looked up, but kept his fingers laced behind his head as the door opened and Prionne and two guards entered his cell.

"Colonel, the council has decided on your punishment," Prionne told him. "Place your hands behind your back."

"Do these people know who you really are, Prionne?" Mitchell asked, glaring at the two guards who stepped toward him.

"They know I am a trusted member of the council, Colonel Mitchell, and that is what matters," Prionne answered. "Do not make this more difficult than it has to be, Colonel…"

"He's not who you think he is…"

"They will not listen or speak to you, Colonel," Prionne said as the guards grabbed the prisoner's arms and yanked them behind his back.

Mitchell refused to make a sound as metal cuffs were clamped around his wrists and a second set were wrapped around his ankles. The guards stood back, their weapons held in their hands and pointed directly at him as Prionne gestured for them to escort him out.

Cam could only shuffle his feet as the length of chain between his ankles was too short for his normally long strides. He glanced around, but there was no one in the area surrounding the obelisk as he was led toward the Skar'triare. He stopped, but a blow between his shoulder blades propelled him forward and he was barely able to stay on his feet. They reached the door and entered to find the council members already seated. Samantha Carter stood to one side and he smiled in spite of the desperate situation he was in.

"Sam, are you…"

"Silence, Colonel, you are not permitted to speak during these proceedings," Shinara warned.

"Cam…"

"Colonel Carter, you were warned that you are not to speak to Colonel Mitchell or you will be removed," Shinara vowed. "Colonel, stand before the council and we will pass sentence."

"Shinara, you need to realize you've got the wrong person on trial here. Prionne is not who you think he is…"

"Prionne has been a respected member of this council for several years…"

"Are you sure? Perhaps he's the one involved in subterfuge," Mitchell suggested.

"Prionne, please take your seat so we can finish this," Shinara ordered. She stared into Mitchell's eyes, unnerved by what she saw there and wondered if there was some truth behind his words. She'd known Prionne for years and although there was no friendship, there was a respect for each other. Could there be some truth behind his charges?

"Shinara, we are ready," Prionne said.

"Very well," Shinara said and took a deep breath before standing in front of the prisoner. "You have been found guilty of treason against the people of my world and after careful deliberation the council has decided your fate. You will be put to death…"

"No! You can't do this!" Carter spat.

"Colonel, I will not warn you again! Be silent or you will face charges of your own!" Shinara vowed.

"Sam, don't," Mitchell said and their eyes met. He knew how hard this was on her, but there was no point in both of them dying…dying, was he really facing death because these people could not see they were being manipulated?

"Colonel Mitchell, you have agreed to take the punishment for the crimes committed by your people and therefore you alone will suffer for those atrocities. You are to be put to death, but it does not end there…"

"Oh really? Death is pretty final to me!" Mitchell spat.

"Normally, it is, but we have the means to bring you back…"

"Oh, God," Carter whispered as four Tarleans pushed a familiar item into the Skar'triare.

"I see you are familiar with a sarcophagus," Shinara said.

"Shinara, listen to me!" Carter tried.

"Silence, Colonel…I will not warn you again," Shinara told her before returning her attention to the prisoner. "Colonel, it has been decided that you will be forced to endure the Skar'bri'osh."

"The what?" Mitchell asked incredulously.

"The Skar'bri'osh was named for a traitor who first experienced the ten deaths handed down as punishment for his crimes. Each day you will be taken to the clearing at the center of the city. There you will be forced to endure the ritual death before being placed in the sarcophagus…"

"You can't do that!" Carter snarled as she raced to stand in front of Mitchell. She'd seen how Jack and Daniel had been affected by their time spent in a sarcophagus and could not bare the thought of seeing this man go through it.

"Remove her!" Prionne ordered, smiling inwardly as the guards pulled the irate woman from the chamber. "Colonel, your friend really does need to learn some self control."

"Colonel, you are to be taken to the clearing now," Shinara told him and waited for the guard to remove the prisoner. She turned to see a smile on Prionne's face and felt a shudder of distaste course through her veins. What was it about him that didn't quite seem right and why did the colonel's warnings suddenly seem to have merit?

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Prionne knew he had to be at the clearing to watch the punishment, but he needed to contact his people and let them know things were going far better than they had planned. They used the same names as the people they'd killed in order to keep from making mistakes, it just made things go a lot easier. He checked the area and was glad he was alone as he pulled out the small communication device. He knew it would be impossible to speak directly with Randolph, but he would get the message and start thing rolling from his side.

"Randolph…it is Prionne…things are moving along and Colonel Mitchell is about to suffer from the Tarlean's version of the Ten deaths of Caltraze. It is now up to you to provoke Mitchell's people and get them to demand Mitchell's return. I will contact you again after Mitchell is placed in the sarcophagus. That was a great addition to the technology we gave the Tarleans."

Prionne hurriedly concealed the communication device inside his cloak and hurried toward the clearing where the gathered throng was already calling for Mitchell's death.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter------4

Samantha Carter had never been so angry in her life. Cameron Mitchell did not deserve what the Tarleans planned for him and she knew the devastating effects prolonged use of the Sarcophagus would have on him. Death came in many forms, has did torture, but to be brought back and forced to endure it again and again was something she didn't wish on her worst enemy, let alone on a man she'd come to respect and care for.

'_When had that happened…when had she started to really care for him?'_ Carter thought, her heart aching as she watched Mitchell being dragged from the Skar'triare. Her eye met Mitchell's and she strode purposefully toward him, but was stopped by two male guards who would not let her pass.

Sam walked slightly to the left of Mitchell and the Tarleans and hoped Daniel and Teal'c were having better luck than she was. They needed to find out who was behind the technological advances and prove to these people that they were being used. Somehow she had to convince them that the people of Earth had done nothing wrong.

'_God, Cam, juts hold on…I'll get you out of this…somehow,'_ Carter thought.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell was not a fool and he understood what the sentence was and how it would affect him. God, help him, but he was going to die at the hands of these people, not once but ten times over the next ten days. How could he possibly stay sane during the dark days ahead? He glanced sideways and a hint of a smile formed when he spotted Carter matching his guards stride for stride.

Mitchell caught her eye and tried to instill a sense of calmness, but he knew that was not possible for either of them. Things had been changing between him and Carter, but neither of them had spoken of those changes and he wondered what it would be like to hold her in his arms. Would he ever be able to find out? That question saddened him, because somehow he didn't think they'd ever have that chance.

Cam glanced around at the Tarlean city as they entered a clearing set between two large buildings. The clearing was bigger than he thought and surrounded by flowers and shrubbery similar to the ones found in countless gardens on earth. It would have been beautiful had the circumstances been different, but with the threat of death, Cam could find nothing beautiful about the area.

Mitchell took a deep breath as he was led to the center of the clearing. His shirt was removed and his wrists were locked in cold metal before his arms were stretched above his head and he was forced to stand on the tips of his toes. Cam had no idea what they had planned for him, but he'd been restrained like this before and knew the damage that could be done to his shoulders and lungs should he be forced to stay in this position for a long period of time.

Mitchell saw Carter struggling against the guards as Shinara moved ton stand in front of him. Her eyes were dark, but there was a hint of something he couldn't quite read as she looked at him.

"Colonel Mitchell, this is the first of ten Skar'bri'osh you will endure," Shinara explained.

"Shinara, you're people are wrong…we are not the enemy here," Mitchell tried, but shouts from the gathered spectators told him they were out for blood…his blood.

"You were given the chance to prove yourself, Colonel…"

"I was?" Mitchell spat as a large bare chested man with bulging biceps and a hood covering his face stepped forward. "I'm pretty sure your people had found us…found me guilty before the trial."

"Your people are guilty…"

"No, we're not and someday you will see who the real guilty party is," Mitchell said and looked pointedly at Prionne.

"I grow tired of your attempts to avoid punishment, Colonel Mitchell," Prionne snapped. "Get on with the punishment, Shinara, or people will think you have no stomach for this."

"Colonel Mitchell," Shinara said and vowed to make Prionne pay for his words after the Earth male was punished and taken to the sarcophagus. "The 'Shir'rift' is used in the first of the ten death of Skar'bri'osh and is meant to shred the skin. There are teeth from the Bir'sith embedded in the seven strips that will cut deeply until the blood runs freely from your body. This will continue until you are declared dead and placed in the sarcophagus."

"Don't do this!" Sam cried, but try as she might she could not get close to Mitchell or his tormentor.

Mitchell's eyes locked onto the implement of torture held tightly in his punisher's hands. It was a cruel looking weapon with a handle around two feet in length. Attached to the end were several long strips resembling the whips he'd seen in old horror movies. Each strip had pointed, white triangular objects that looked like shark teeth polished to a brilliant shine. He took a deep breath as the masked punisher stepped toward him, the eyes cold as he lifted the weapon above his shoulder.

Cam could only watch as it seemed to take an impossibly long time for the weapon to descend, but when it struck him across his chest, he was shocked when he felt very little pain. By the time the third and forth blows landed, his mind and body had caught up to each other and he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. He felt blood running down his chest and struggled to stay conscious as again and again the 'Shir'rift' landed on his chest. He lost count as his tormentor began moving around his body, tearing into his flesh with the weapon.

Mitchell swore he heard someone cry out, begging, and frowned when he realized the sound was coming from his own throat. He heard Carter and reached fro her presence as if it was a lifeline. He clung to it as his head dropped toward his chest and he watched the blood dripping down his bare chest. He knew he was lightheaded and chuckled softly as his mind began playing tricks on him. He swore the trails of blood were making designs, some resembling animals, some reminding him of enemies that remained nameless.

Mitchell knew he was losing the battle to remain conscious and with Herculean effort he raised his head and sought out the familiar face in a sea of strangers. "Sam," he whispered and frowned when he heard her cry out. Was she in pain? Were they punishing her? That couldn't be…he'd been the one to take the blame. Hadn't he stepped up to the plate?

"I'm sorry, Sam…so sorry," Mitchell whimpered as the 'razor sharp weapon cut into his lower abdomen. He no loner had the strength to keep his head up and had long ago sagged in the manacles holding him prisoner. Death was coming for him and he embraced the chance to escape the pain that flowed through him.

"Cam! No! Please stop!" Carter said and fought the guards who held her prisoner, shocked when they released her and she nearly fell. She stood up and raced toward the blood drenched figure at the center of the clearing. Cameron Mitchell was unrecognizable as she reached up to touch his right cheek. His eyes were open, but there was no life left in them and a sob escaped her throat as his bonds were removed and he was torn away from her.

"Put him in the sarcophagus and then return him to his cell once he is revived," Shinara ordered.

Carter could only watch as Mitchell's lifeless body was dragged away from the clearing. She wanted to go with him, but her guards were back and they denied her that right as the clearing emptied of Tarleans, leaving her alone with just the blood stained ground as a reminder of Cameron Mitchell's death.

Carter could feel the tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall as she turned and made her way toward the gate. There was nothing she could do to convince Shinara that they were wrong, but perhaps Daniel and Teal'c had been able to get some answers on earth. She quickly dialed the gate and waited for the confirmation from Cheyenne Mountain that would allow her to return home.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

General Hank Landry was past angry and bordering on a rage he'd never felt before. So far they'd been unable to find Dr. Randolph and were no closer to finding out who was behind the charges brought against Mitchell and the others. Carter had yet to report in and something told him when she did it would not be good news.

Landry closed the file he'd been reading and rubbed at tired eyes before a knock sounded on his door. "Come," called, surprised when Carter stepped into his office. She looked paler than he'd ever seen her before and he knew without asking that things were worse than he'd imagined.

"General, we need to…"

"Easy, Colonel, sit down before you fall down!" Landry ordered, pouring a glass of water and handing it to the woman.

"They killed him, General," Carter spat.

"Mitchell?"

"Yes, Sir, we need to get him out of there…"

"Colonel, if he's dead…."

"You don't understand, Sir…" Carter stopped as a knock sounded on the door and Teal'c and Jackson entered on Landry's command.

"Sam, are you okay? Where's Mitchell?" Jackson asked.

"The Tarleans killed him," Landry explained and saw the anger in Teal's eyes.

"Permission to go to Tarl…"

"Wait, Teal'c," Carter said and turned to Landry. "They did kill him, but this is only the first of ten deaths."

"Are you saying they have a sarcophagus?" Jackson asked incredulously.

"Yes, they…God, they whipped him today and there was so much blood," Carter shuddered at the thought of Mitchell being subjected to the 'healing' properties of the sarcophagus. "He was dead…and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it!"

"Sam, don't go blaming yourself for this," Jackson told her. "There was nothing you could do…"

"Where's Randolph?" Carter asked angrily, hoping they could get some answers from the man who seemed to be behind the Tarleans need for a scapegoat.

"We don't know," Landry answered. "He left the base and hasn't been heard from since."

"We need to find him, Sir," Carter said as a knock sounded on the door.

"What is this…Grand Central Station," Landry snapped. "Come."

"General, Dr. Randolph…"

"What about him?' the general asked impatiently.

"He wishes to speak with you, but he refuses to go through proper channels," the messenger, Major William Morris answered, wishing he was anywhere but in this room.

"Well, how the hell does he wish to communicate?" Landry asked.

"I can't explain it, Sir, but the only way he'll speak to you is through the feed in the control room," Morris told him. "He said he would call back in fifteen minutes."

"Randolph has some things to answer for," Carter said.

"Indeed," was Teal'c's softly spoken agreement as he followed the others out of the office.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Randolph sat back on his heels as a wide smile lit up his dark features. Things were moving along faster than they'd thought possible and the Tarleans were making it easier for them to implement their plans without spilling a drop of blood. Colonel Mitchell was the instrument that would see two worlds destroyed and allow his people a stranglehold in this universe.

Randolph glanced at his watch and reached for the communication device he would use to contact General Landry at Cheyenne Mountain. It would be impossible for Landry's people to trace the call since the device was something they'd never seen before. He pressed several invisible keys and listened as the call was placed through their base. It didn't take long to go through and he spoke to Harrington whose anger came through in his voice.

"Tell General Landry I will speak to him now," Randolph said and listened as someone approached Harrington.

"_This is Landry, Randolph…where the hell are you?"_

"I can't tell you that, General…they'd kill me if they knew I was talking to you."

"_Who'd kill you?"_

"The Tarleans…they threatened to kill me and my team if we failed to bring…"

"_Your team is dead, Randolph, and I don't believe the Tarleans had anything to do with it. Who are you and what the hell are you playing at?"_

"I don't understand you, General…I am a doctor and I…"

"_I don't think so, Randolph…I don't even think that's your name. Where are you from and why the Subterfuge?"_

"The IOA…"

"_Don't go there either because I know damn well you don't belong with the IOA."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, General. Are your people back from Tarlia?"

"_They are…"_

"Oh, really…I would have thought Colonel Mitchell…"

"_What about Colonel Mitchell?"_

"Nothing…I just thought your people would be angry at having him used as a scapegoat, but if you think so little of those who work for you then perhaps we were wrong about you. We could help you save him if you…"

"_What makes you think we'd trust you?"_

"What choice do you have, General? I'm sure, by now, your colonel has been sentenced and if I'm correct he's already suffering at the Tarlean's hands. I will be in contact again in a few days and perhaps you will be more agreeable to listening to my demands," Randolph said and released the buttons that would cut the communication before the others realized what was happening. Things were moving along and it wouldn't take much to push both sides into a devastating war.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron Mitchell knew he'd felt worse than he did right now, but he couldn't remember why or when. He forced his eyes open and tried to remember what he'd done to make him feel so weak, but his mind wasn't ready to cooperate. He shifted, shocked that his body obeyed his command while his mind screamed at him to stay down.

Darkness surrounded him, the silence seemed never ending, and he reached out until his hands touched against something foreign. He felt around and moved his legs, but there was no room for him to turn on his side and he cried out in angry frustration as he fought the cobwebs surrounding his mind.

"Help me," Mitchell tried, but the words sounded harsh as if he was forcing his words through cut glass. He tried to push against his prison, but there was no movement as he fought the panic rising like a tide in his throat.

"Let me out!" Mitchell shouted, but again his words were met with dead silence as whatever energy reserves he had were quickly depleted and darkness reached for him once more.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter------5

Carter knew there was no way she could stop what was going to happen to Mitchell, but she'd promised herself that she'd be there when the Tarleans 'punished' him. She knew Jackson and Teal'c and everyone at Cheyenne Mountain were trying to find some way of getting Mitchell away from his tormentors, but so far no one had a clue to how it could be done.

Carter knew they could mount a military rescue, but the IOA in a show of stupidity refused to allow it. It ticked her off that they could be so callous with Mitchell's life, but nothing they could say or do would change the IOA's decision. Landry had given her permission to go back to Tarlia and state their case, but she didn't hold much hope that Shinara would listen to her.

Carter stepped through the gate and walked slowly along the trail leading to the Tarlean city and hoped she could at least convince them to let her see the captive. She could hear music in the distance, but had no idea what it meant and hoped it was not more bad news, because what was happening could not get any worse.

Carter entered the city limits and quickly made her way to the structure where Cameron Mitchell was imprisoned. There were Tarleans everywhere she looked and they all bore that look of morbid excitement that people got when they expected someone to suffer.

Carter spotted Shinara near a batch of colorful flowers that resembled Geraniums, and hurried toward her. The Tarlean woman seemed to be deep in thought and Sam wished she knew what she was thinking. "Shinara, what you're doing is wrong."

"I thought you returned to your world," Shinara observed.

"I did, but I told you I would be back. Where is Cameron Mitchell?"

"He has been returned to his prison to wait the second of the ten deaths of Skar'bri'osh," the woman told her.

"Shinara, listen to me…you don't have to do this. You can stop what's happening…"

"Why would I do that, Colonel Carter? Colonel Mitchell was convicted by our laws and he must complete his punishment."

"What you're doing to him is cruel and if it continues you could do irreparable damage to him."

"It does not matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Carter asked angrily.

"At the end of the Skar'bri'osh he will be buried with the others…"

"You can't…I thought," the colonel stammered.

"What? You thought we would send him back to you?" Shinara snapped. "Did you really think he would get off that easy?"

"You call dying ten times getting off easy, because if that's the case your people have a sick outlook on life."

"My people were not the ones spying on your people, Colonel."

"Shinara, what if I told you Dr. Randolph is not who he appears to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Randolph has disappeared, but he contacted the SGC just before I left. He may have used the IOA to cover his real reason for coming here. We believe he…"

"It does not matter, Colonel," Shinara told her and stood up. "He is one of your people and he was sent here to spy…"

"No, he was sent here to open talks with you about becoming allies…"

"Spying on us is not opening talks," the Tarlean woman told him. "I must go prepare the next part of the Skar'bri'osh."

"Please, Shinara, think about what I've told you."

"It will not change what Colonel Mitchell must face," Shinara told her.

"I would like to see Cam."

"I will leave word with the guards that you be allowed inside his cell, but you do not have much time."

"At least it's something," Carter snapped as she watched the other woman leave.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell opened his eyes and shifted on the bed, moaning as he tried to sit up. He had no idea why he felt like he'd been run over by his grandfather's prize bull, but he knew there had to be a reason. He rubbed at his eyes as a headache began to build and winced when he glanced around his prison.

"What the hell," he whispered and stood up, closing his eyes as the room seemed to tilt on an axis. It took some time before he was able to open his eyes without feeling as if he was standing on a swaying bridge with high winds making it even more difficult to stand still.

"Cam, are you all right?"

"Sam, how…what are you doing here?"

"Shinara gave me permission to see you. How do you feel?"

"I don't know, Sam…I guess I'm tired," Mitchell answered as she moved toward him. He sank back on the bed and sighed heavily when she sat beside him.

"I…I wish there was something I could do to stop this, Cam, but the Tarleans don't seem to give a damn whether we're behind their problems or not."

"Sam, Prionne is not what he appears to be. He's not Tarlean," Mitchell told her.

"He's not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Randolph is not with the IOA…we're not sure who he is, but General Landry has people searching for him."

"I knew there was something about that bastard," Mitchell said, sighing tiredly as the door opened, revealing two guards with weapons drawn.

"Colonel Mitchell it is time," Shinara said upon entering the cell.

"Figures," Cam said, standing on shaky legs as he faced his tormentors. "Bring it on."

"Cam," Carter whispered softly.

"It's okay, Sam…it's not your fault," Mitchell said and soon found his arms bound behind his back before he was lead from his cell. The Tarleans lined both sides of the street as if thirsty for his blood to be spilled and he realized it was the same on nearly every planet he visited. There was something that drew people, some kind of twisted need to see someone else's pain and suffering.

"Shinara, please, give us some time to prove…"

"We have our proof, Colonel," Prionne said from behind her. "Mitchell has been sentenced and that cannot be changed…"

"Prionne…"

"Sam, it's okay…"

"The prisoner is no longer allowed to speak!" Prionne snarled.

"Colonel Mitchell, you will be silent," Shinara warned, nodding to the guard who stepped forward and placed something over the prisoner's mouth.

Mitchell could do nothing as the metallic gag shaped itself so that it covered his mouth and sealed his lips shut. At first it felt cold, but if he tried to move his lips it burned until he was forced to remain still. He glared at Prionne and hoped he'd have the chance to expose the man for who he really was, but for now he was being forced to complete his punishment at the hands of the Tarleans.

Samantha Carter walked beside the prisoner and nothing could move her from her position as they strode toward the clearing. There were more people gathered than the last time and she noticed several children were also present. Her stomach revolted at the thought of children witnessing the Skar'bri'osh, but she knew there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She glanced toward Shinara and then caught sight of Prionne.

The man was cocky, and self assured and when he glanced at her a hint of a smile formed as a spark of color flashed across his eyes. Sam knew the man was baiting her, but she would not give in…not yet…not until she had proof of who or what he was. She would stand with Mitchell during the Skar'bri'osh, but once he was placed in the sarcophagus she would seek out that proof. Once she had it she would go to Shinara and expose Prionne and reverse the charges brought against Cameron Mitchell.

Carter could only watch helplessly as Mitchell's wrists were locked in the metal clamps and his arms were pulled above his head. Her heart ached for what he was about to go through, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Colonel Mitchell, the second of the ten deaths of Skar'bri'osh is called the Kel'tek'kor," Shinara explained as the executioner appeared before her and opened a metal case that held knives of various shapes and lengths. Some had serrated edges; others were straight except for a wicked looking hook at the tip, while still others were a combination of both.

Mitchell could not see what was inside the case, but one look at Carter told him it was as bad as, if not worse than the first of the ten deaths. He took a deep breath through his nose as the executioner reached for the first of the seven blades. His eyes locked onto the long stiletto shaped knife as Shinara stepped in front of him.

"The seven Kel'tek represent the seven plains of existence in the Kel'tek'kor. The seven plains were discovered by Kor and thus named for him. Each Kel'tek represents a part of the plains. The first being Kelec, the second Telor, the third…"

"Shinara, Colonel Mitchell has no idea what the Kelec or Telor represents and I see no point in delaying his punishment any more," Prionne said, pleased when other Tarleans began to call for Mitchell's blood.

"It is part of the ritual of Kel'tek'kor…"

"It simply prolongs the punishment when there are other things we could be doing…"

"Prionne, why are you so anxious to see Cam punished?" Carter asked.

"I simply wish to see justice served," Prionne told her. "Get on with it, Shinara or…"

"Or what, Prionne?" Shinara spat and turned to face the man.

"Or I'll do it, Shinara," Prionne warned. "It has been ordered that Mitchell be punished and if you do not have the stomach for it then you should step down."

"Do you have the stomach for it, Prionne?"

"I do!" Prionne told her and reached for the Kelec blade held by the executioner. He knew the ritual and knew where the hooked blade should be placed to draw out the agony and twist the ligaments until the victim could not stand the pain. He lifted the Kelec and placed the hook at the juncture between the right shoulder and neck and pressed forward, twisting savagely until the hook tore at the muscles and ligaments hidden beneath. He knew there were nerves that would be damaged as well, and stood back to admire his work as the executioner lifted the second blade.

Mitchell could not believe the agony that burned through his shoulder as Prionne twisted the blade and drove it into his shoulder. He sucked air in through his nose and tried to swallow, but any movement sent a fiery pain through his gums as the hooded executioner replaced Prionne and placed the Telor at his left shoulder. Mitchell's breath caught in his throat as the Tarlean pressed forward, driving the blade deep into his shoulder and tearing the muscle, nerves, and ligaments.

Carter knew there was nothing she could do to stop what was happening and fought to keep her rebelling stomach from reacting to what she was seeing. The executioner continued until the last blade was placed over Mitchell's heart and she looked into his eyes as they clouded over in death. There was very little blood from this last wound as Cam's heart stopped beating. The executioner removed each blade and moved away as the guards reached up and removed the manacles around the prisoner's wrists. They dragged him toward the structure where he was placed in the sarcophagus and she stood watching as a tremor ran through her body.

"I am sorry, Colonel, but there is nothing you can do to help him."

"You could stop this, Shinara…this isn't right."

"There is no way for me to help him…but I will allow you to be there when he is removed from the sarcophagus."

Carter watched her leave and turned to see Prionne watching her. His eyes were cold, and she knew she needed to be careful around him, but she would not let that stop her. She needed to find out what he was doing if she was going to help Mitchell.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Prionne smiled as he turned away from the scene and headed toward his quarters. Samantha Carter could very well mean trouble for his people, but until he could get her alone there was nothing he could do. Carter had been watching him during the Skar'bri'osh and he knew Shinara didn't trust him. It wouldn't take much for Carter to convince Shinara that he was not who he pretended to be. He entered his chambers, closed the door, and locked it before moving to the mirrored wall.

Prionne relaxed and allowed his body to take the shape of his own kind. His hands elongated, his fingers fused to be come one large sharp claw, while his legs bent backward at the knees. His feet became a taloned appendage, while his upper body reshaped itself in a shell like covering that protected a jellied, segmented body. His head was a grotesque caricature with red eyes and a single orifice at the center.

Prionne, or Shreelak, as he was known amongst his kind, was proud of his physique, but understood the human's of this world would look on him with disgust. Years of pestilence and war had shaped his kind and they enjoyed feeding on the raw emotions and pain caused by catastrophes such as war. When the time came and the Tarleans and Humans were on the brink of death his people would reveal themselves and feed up on the energy released upon death.

Until that time arrived, Shreelak would just have to endure the humanoid form of the Tarleans. With a last look at himself, Shreelak became Prionne and with a self satisfied grin reached for the plate of food on the table. When the others retired for the night he would visit Mitchell and savor the reek of death that was on him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Daniel Jackson removed his glasses and rubbed at tired eyes. He'd been staring at the computer screen searching through files that were hidden so deep you'd need a backhoe to dig them out. There were several files on Dr. Jonathon Randolph, but none of them shed any light on who the man really was.

Jackson replaced his glasses and clicked on several keys as another file appeared on his screen. This one was dated nearly ten years ago and showed a picture of a group of friends who according to the headline made a startling discovery in South America. Daniel didn't recognize any of the group and pressed another key, but as the screen changed something clicked and he hit return.

Jackson began reading through the names and frowned when he saw Jonathon Randolph was amongst the group. He counted four across in the second row and double checked to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. Jonathon Randolph was smiling at the camera and holding a part of their discovery, but that was not what interested him. The doctor was missing the thumb on his right hand, and Jackson knew the man he'd been introduced to had both working thumbs.

Daniel printed out the picture and continued searching the archives in hopes of finding more evidence that Dr. Jonathon Randolph was definitely not who he was supposed to be. He heard someone at the door and looked up as Teal'c entered. The Jaffa was hard to read sometimes, but those who knew him could tell when the man was angry.

"Did you find anything, Daniel Jackson?"

"Maybe, but it's not enough yet," Jackson answered and showed Teal'c the picture.

"What is this?"

"The fourth man in the second row," Jackson answered.

"Who is he?" Teal'c answered.

"That's Dr. Randolph."

"That can not be…"

"That's what I thought, but it just might explain some of the things that are happening around here. If Randolph is not the man who went to Tarlia then we need to find out exactly who he is and prove it to the Tarleans. If we can do that we should be able to convince them of our innocence."

"Perhaps there is more to this 'subterfuge' than we know," Teal'c offered.

"You're right about that…something tells me we're dealing with more than one man here," Jackson said. "We just have to keep digging."

"Indeed," Teal'c said and pulled a chair closer. He had a great deal of respect for the members of SG1 and would do anything to protect them. Mitchell needed their help and he would do whatever he could to help a fellow team member.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter------6

Samantha Carter had never felt so frustrated, but so far everything she tried had led to a brick wall. Prionne had disappeared shortly after Mitchell was placed in the sarcophagus, leaving her to search for him, but to no avail. She knew Cameron would soon be removed from the sarcophagus and she wanted to be there for him.

Carter hurried toward the structure she knew held Mitchell and stepped inside just as the Sarcophagus was opened. Mitchell looked pale and she knew he was being affected by the 'healing' abilities of the Goa'uld device. There were things they didn't know or understand about it, but she remembered the effects it had on Jack O'Neill when they'd finally rescued him.

Carter watched as Mitchell was lifted from the Sarcophagus, carried into his cell, and placed on the cot. A table had been placed nearby and there was a pitcher of some kind of juice and several pieces of an unknown fruit or vegetable on a plate. The Tarlean guards left and she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch Mitchell's forehead as his eyes slowly opened to reveal a deep sadness she had only seen once before.

"Sam?"

"I'm right here, Cam," Carter answered, pressing him back on the single pillow when he tried to sit up. "Just rest…"

"I feel like I'm a 100 years old," Mitchell told her.

"It's the Sarcophagus. It heals your body, but it can also leave you feeling drained. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Mitchell told her and groaned as she helped him sit up. "Damn…"

"I know," Carter said sympathetically as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. She reached out to him and held him as his body trembled convulsively and wished there was something she could do to ease his suffering.

"Isn't that wonderful?"

"Isn't what wonderful?"

"They keep bring the condemned man his last meal…only seven more to go," Mitchell said and stared at the food on the table. "I'd give anything for a well done steak and…"

"Macaroons," Carter finished for him and got the smile she was looking for. "When we get home I'll make…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Sam," Mitchell said, knowing she understood that he probably wasn't going to see Earth again.

"Cam, we're going to get you out of this mess," Carter vowed. "Daniel and Teal'c are doing everything they can to find Dr. Randolph."

"Something tells me they won't find him," Mitchell said, accepting a piece of fruit and biting into the sweet fleshy part. "We need to concentrate on Prionne, Sam, he's not Tarlean."

"I know, but Shinara won't listen to anything I have to say. We need to do something to tip his hand," the woman said.

"Sam, don't do anything dangerous…"

"Cam, I visit worlds through a Stargate and have been a host to an alien creature. What could possibly top that?"

"You'd be surprised," Mitchell told her, sagging against the pillows as fatigue seeped into every inch of his body. "So damn tired."

"I know…go ahead and sleep. I'll be back," Carter vowed.

"Sam, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Me?"

"Carter!" Mitchell said and tried to summon the strength needed to sit up. "Sam…"

"Sleep, Cam," Carter said as a Tarlean guard opened the door for her. She turned and found herself drawn to him, but there was nothing she could do if she stayed here. She had to find out everything she could about Prionne and hope she could convince Shinara of his duplicity.

Mitchell knew he should eat, but the truth was his stomach was doing flip flops and would not cooperate. He thought about Samantha Carter and their relationship and wondered if things would go beyond friendship. If so…was that something he really wanted?

Sighing tiredly, Mitchell closed his eyes and thought about his team and what they meant to him. Teal'c, Carter, and Jackson were like family to him and he'd do anything for them. What surprised him was that they would do the same for him and had proven it many times since he'd convinced them to come back to SG1.

Mitchell drifted toward sleep, but could not help feeling as if Carter was in danger and prayed she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her own life.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Daniel and Teal'c knew there was nothing much they could do until they had 'Randolph' back at Cheyenne Mountain. The picture proved beyond a doubt that he was not the real Dr. Jonathon Randolph, but it wasn't enough to sway the Tarleans. The people of Tarlia would simply view it as subterfuge and continue to punish Cameron Mitchell.

"We need to find a way to get Randolph back here," Landry said angrily.

"That's what I was thinking, Sir," Jackson agreed. "The Tarleans are smart and they won't believe anything we have to say without positive proof. Does the IOA know that the real Dr. Randolph is dead?"

"They were told, but refused to cooperate with us," the general answered. He had very little respect for the IOA, and wished there was some way to keep them out of the investigation, but he had his orders too.

"Has there been any word from Sam?" Jackson asked.

"Colonel Carter is trying to prove Prionne is not who he says he is," Landry said. "I believe she'll have a better chance of doing that if we get Randolph back here."

"Is it possible they are working together?" Teal'c asked.

"It's more than possible. There has to be a connection if Sam is right about Prionne," Jackson stated.

"It is possible that Randolph is not from Earth," Teal'c offered.

"I was thinking the same thing. Randolph started visiting Tarlia shortly before they began making technological advances. Perhaps he and Prionne are working together," Landry explained.

"It's quite possible," Jackson observed. "The more I think about it the more convinced I am that this was what they wanted all along."

"What are you talking about?" Landry asked.

"Why would someone want to give the Tarleans advanced technology?" Jackson asked, but did not wait for an answer. "Teal'c, do you remember the Jarganians?"

"I do…they believe in causing mass destruction by forcing two worlds into war," Teal'c offered.

"I don't remember the Jarganians," Landry told them.

"They were one of the first races we came across when we stepped through the Stargate. It's in the early SG1 mission reports," Jackson told him. "The Jarganians were giving technology to two planets whose sun was dying, but they were not doing this to help the people. They were doing it to provoke a war that eventually destroyed both worlds and several neighboring planets. The Jarganians fed off the tremendous energy that resulted from the explosions."

"What about the people who lived on those worlds?" Landry asked.

"They were annihilated, while the Jarganians simply disappeared," Jackson answered.

"Could they be behind this?" the general asked.

"Maybe, but that was the last time we saw or heard from them. They disappeared around the same time the planets were destroyed and we figured they got what they wanted," Jackson explained.

"The Jarganians believed themselves to be a warrior race, but they thrived on the senseless death and disgrace of others," Teal'c added distastefully. "There was no honor in the way they destroyed those worlds."

"How do we go about finding out if Randolph is a Jarganian?" Landry asked.

"If I remember correctly we have a record of their DNA on file," Jackson offered.

"So all we have to do is find Randolph," the general said.

"If Sam is correct about Prionne it might be easier to bring him here or we could get a sample of his DNA," Jackson said.

"How long would it take to find out if he is Jarganian?" Landry asked.

"Shouldn't take too long if we get the sample," Jackson said.

"How soon can you leave?" Landry asked.

"Now," Teal'c answered simply.

"You have a go…just be careful," the general warned.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam knew he'd dozed off and shifted on the cot until he could ease his legs over the edge and sit up. The tray of food was still on the table, but his stomach churned at the thought of eating anything. He had no idea how much time had passed since Carter left, but his throat was dry.

Mitchell reached for the pitcher of juice and poured a small amount into the single glass. He drank a small amount, amazed that it was still cold and had a pleasant tangy fruit taste. He rubbed his eyes and wished he had some way of shooting the drummer reeking havoc with his skull. He poured more of the liquid and drank it, but stopped when he heard a sound outside.

Two guards entered his cell and he sighed tiredly when he noted the manacles each man held. A third man stood just behind them and he recognized Prionne who smiled smugly before speaking.

"It is time, Colonel Mitchell."

Cam stood up and turned his back on the guards without acknowledging Prionne's presence. He felt the metal encircling both wrists and winced when they were tightened to the point of cutting off his circulation. He stood his ground as the second guard placed a set of manacles around his ankles before turning him toward Prionne.

"Give me the gag!" Prionne ordered and smiled as Mitchell turned glacial eyes in his direction.

Cam knew there was no point in fighting it as the guard handed Prionne that metal clamp that would be placed over his mouth. He flinched as it melded to his face and made it impossible for him to speak and forced him to breathe through his nostrils. Cam felt a hand on his arm as Prionne pushed him toward the door and silently vowed to make the SOB sorry for what he was doing.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter knew Prionne had to be somewhere in the Tarlean city, but so far she'd been unable to find him. She heard the quicksilver sound of bells and knew it was almost time for the next Skar'bri'osh and hurried toward the Skar'Tark. She reached the structure at the same time Shinara and Binares, and was surprised to find Teal'c and Daniel amongst the gathered Tarleans.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jackson asked, noting the pale features that spoke of fear.

"I'm fine, Daniel, but Cam's not and you know how the Sarcophagus affects our minds and bodies," Carter said. "Please tell me you've found something to get him out of this?"

"Randolph is still missing, but we thought maybe the Jarganians were involved in this," Jackson explained.

"The Jarganians? I thought they were destroyed," Carter said softly.

"Something tells me we were wrong, Sam," Jackson said. "Do you still think Prionne isn't a Tarlean?"

"I know he's not, but how do we prove it?"

"If we can get a sample of his DNA we could compare it to the Tarleans and the Jarganian sample we have at the SGC," Jackson explained.

"I can get close enough to get a hair sample," Carter said.

"That should be enough, but you have to be careful," Jackson warned, his eyes growing wide as he spotted Mitchell being led into the clearing. "My God," he whispered of the shock of seeing how pale his friend was.

Teal'c felt the anger flaring as he watched Prionne and the guards leading Cameron Mitchell into the clearing. The Man's face was pale and bathed in a sheen of perspiration that spoke of fever. His eyes were sunken and encircled by dark rims that spoke of fatigue. Teal'c wanted to tear Prionne apart, but he knew it would do no good and he fought the urge to do so as Carter placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"It would just make things harder on him, Teal'c," Sam warned.

"Colonel, Mitchell, you have been sentenced to the ten deaths of the Skar'bri'osh," Shinara said and looked pointedly toward Carter. "The third death was handed down by the council against a man who wronged his family. It is known as the Spe'Liak named after the woman who first demanded it 100 cycles ago. You will stand at the center of the clearing and surrounded by twelve Tarlean females who have been wronged by their consorts. The 'Liak' are ceremonial stones that weigh between five and ten pounds and have been used since the beginning to mete out the judgment of my people."

"Shinara, why are you doing this?" Carter asked when ten females dressed in shimmering crimson gowns stepped forward and reached for one of the stones piled under an arc of blood red flowers.

"Colonel Carter, you were asked to be silent during the Skar'bri'osh. If you persist in interrupting you and your friends will be removed from the proceedings," Prionne said, smiling inwardly at how easy it was to read the woman's feelings.

"Sam…"

"I know, Daniel," Carter said and felt as if her legs would give out as Cameron Mitchell stood his ground and looked in her direction. She could tell he was being strong for them and cried out as the first of the 'Liak' was hurled toward him.

Cam's cry of pain was muffled by the gag as the Liak struck him on the right shoulder. He barely had time to adjust as a second caught him on the left knee and he fought to stay on his feet. A third caught him mid chest and knocked the wind out of him as the fourth struck his right cheek. The pain was nearly unbearable as the fifth 'Liak' was hurled in his direction, opening a gash above his left eye. Blood spilled from the wound and he blinked several times before his vision cleared. The sixth struck him in the forehead and drove him backward. He landed hard on his back and stared up at a woman whose eyes were dark and cold as she brought the 'Liak' above her head and cried out as she drove it against his chest.

Mitchell felt ribs break under the force of the blow, but did not have time to think about it as another woman took her place. The eighth took her place and the smile she wore sent chills down his spine as she slammed it full force into his groin. Bright lights flickered in front of his eyes, but he did not lose consciousness as another tormentor took her place. Breathing became an unbearable chore as his ribs were crushed and driven into his lungs. He managed to turn his head toward Carter and heard her angry cry as something crashed into his face, breaking his cheekbone and sending him spiraling into hell.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter------7

Daniel Jackson could see the anger in Samantha Carter's eyes as nearly unrecognizable body of Cameron Mitchell was carried away from the clearing. He spotted Prionne watching them and hated the smug look on the man's face before he disappeared into one of the buildings.

"Sam, are you sure you can get close enough to get the sample?" Jackson asked, shaking his head as several Tarleans began cleaning the blood, Mitchell's blood from the area.

"I'll get it, Daniel," Carter vowed, her voice edged with undisguised hatred.

"How?"

"Prionne loves to taunt me with what's happening to Cam…he'll be only too happy to have a chance to gloat."

"He's sounding more like a Jarganian than ever," Jackson told her.

"If he is a Jarganian we will need to stop whatever new plan they've come up with," Carter said.

"We stopped them the last time…"

"We surprised them the last time, Daniel, they'll know what to expect this time."

"What about Shinara? Will she help us if we can prove that Prionne is not a Tarlean?"

"I don't know…I get the sense that she does not like Prionne, but she believes in the Skar'bri'osh and that means we need to prove we had no idea what Randolph and Prionne were up to. Cam agreed to take the punishment for the crimes 'we' committed against her world and unless we can prove that they are not from Earth she will insist he complete the ten deaths."

"Then we need to find Randolph and prove he is not from Earth," Teal'c offered.

"We'll keep searching for him when we get back to Cheyenne Mountain," Jackson offered as that reached the stairs leading into the building Prionne had disappeared into.

"Wish me luck," Carter said.

"Be careful, Sam," Jackson ordered as the woman stepped through the doors.

Carter stepped into the cooler interior and searched the shadowy room for Prionne. She heard movement at the back of the main foyer and slowly made her way toward it. There were several people talking amongst themselves, but there was no sign of Prionne as she passed the small group.

Sam knew Prionne had come inside, but so far she couldn't find him amongst the other Tarleans who all but ignored her. She followed a narrow corridor deeper into the building and found a set of stairs leading up to a second level. Carter didn't give a damn whether she was allowed to access the floor, but she took the steps carefully, listening for any sound from above.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Prionne listened for any sign that he'd been followed before pulling out the device he used to contact 'Randolph'. He pressed several buttons to send a message and began speaking in his own language. "Randolph…things need to move more quickly if we are to take advantage of Colonel Mitchell's punishment. Your tasks were to insight Mitchell's people and get them to demand his return or make them attack Tarlia. We must move quickly or the window of opportunity will close and we will have to wait many cycles before it is open to us again! Contact me with a progress report as soon as you can."

Prionne slid the device back into his pocket and turned as he heard movement behind him. It didn't surprise him to see the Earth woman watching him, but he was fairly certain she hadn't seen or heard anything. "Colonel, are you lost?"

"No, I was looking for you, Prionne."

"Is that so? What can I do for you?"

"You could tell me who you are and why you're using these people?"

"I am Prionne and I believe it is your people who are using us. Now if you don't mind I have several pressing matters to see to before Colonel Mitchell is removed from the Sarcophagus."

Carter pretended to stumble as Prionne tried to get past her. The bigger man ducked out of the way, but she managed to grab at his hair as she reached for the wall behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry," Carter apologized as they both landed on the floor.

"Are all your people so clumsy, Colonel Carter?" Prionne asked and strode off in a huff.

"No…not at all," Carter said as she looked at the strands of hair tangled in her fingers. She knew she had to get the evidence to Jackson and climbed to her feet before moving back to the stairs. She raced down to the bottom and made her way to the front door without speaking to anyone and found Jackson and Teal'c waiting for her.

"Prionne just left…I thought something happened," Jackson said.

"It did…we sort of ran into each other," Carter explained with a hint of a smile as she showed Jackson her 'bounty'. "Make sure you don't lose these."

"I'll guard them with my life," Jackson said as they walked down the main street in the direction of the gate. He knew Carter would be staying behind and wished there was some way he could ease her mind where Mitchell was concerned, but they all knew what prolonged exposure to the sarcophagus could do to a man.

"Samantha Carter," Teal'c said as they reached the Skar'Tark and stopped. "Be careful…we will return for you and Cameron Mitchell."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Carter said and watched them leave before making her way toward the Skar'Tark. She knew it would be some time before Mitchell was removed from the Sarcophagus and wondered if she should try talking to Shinara again, but something told her the Tarlean woman would not hear anything she had to say unless there was concrete proof. Carter made her way toward the bench surrounded by colorful flowers and sat down to wait until she could join Mitchell in his cell.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Randolph checked the device and listened to the message from Prionne. He knew the other man was right in that he needed to get the people of Earth angry enough at the Tarleans to have them demand Mitchell's return. He knew General Landry was angry, but his anger did not seem to be concentrated where it should have been. His last communiqué with Landry had ended with Landry seemingly unconcerned about Mitchell's predicament, but Randolph knew that was not right.

There were a lot of things his people had learned about humans, but the most important thing was that they did not leave their people behind. General Landry would make damn sure the Tarleans handed Mitchell over, it was just a matter of time, but that's where the problem was. Time was running out for his race and very soon it would be too late even if they did get the cataclysmic explosion they needed.

Randolph knew it was time to contact Landry and force the issue before it was too late. He sat down and made the call, smiling when he was finally transferred to Landry's office.

"_Where are you, Randolph?"_

"Now, General, is that any way to talk to an esteemed member of the IOA?"

"_Cut the crap and tell me where you are?"_

"Oh, sure, I'm going to do that…not. So, how is Colonel Mitchell? I'm sure he's not doing very well now…how many deaths has he suffered from so far? Three….four…oh and that lovely Sarcophagus does wonders does it not?"

"_I swear you'll pay for this when we find you…Jarganians are known for their brawn not their brains."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Randolph spat, angered at the insult to his species.

"_We know you're not from Earth…not from our galaxy…actually not from our reality. It's only a matter of time before we can prove to the Tarleans that you're behind everything…"_

"They won't believe you, General," Randolph snapped.

"_I'm afraid you're wrong, Randolph. We'll soon have the proof and I'll bring it to the Tarleans myself if that's what it takes!"_

"Don't be a fool, General, there's only one way to stop what's happening to Mitchell and that's by…"

"_Blowing them to hell and back…no, I don't think that's the answer…"_

"We shall see, General…meanwhile Colonel Mitchell suffers for your decisions," Randolph said and hung up. He knew Prionne would be waiting for his next missive, but he needed to figure out a new plan of action to get Landry to attack the Tarleans. Prionne would have to work harder on his end and maybe they could both come out of this as heroes of their race.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Landry knew Jackson and Teal'c had brought back a sample of Prionne's DNA and hoped they'd have some answers soon. He knew it took time to compare and analyze everything, but they had the best scientists and they'd been told to put a rush on things. The General also understood that it would take more than just DNA to convince the Tarleans that the people of Earth had not committed the crimes they's been accused of.

Landry now knew Randolph was a Jarganian; the man had been caught unawares and had not denied it. That meant the people of Tarlia had been taken in by creatures that were spawned from nightmares, but these nightmares were real and thrived on violence and death. Their last encounter was well known amongst the people of the SGC and there were several files on the Jarganians in his office. He looked up at the sound of a light knock and smiled when his daughter entered and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Daniel just left the infirmary."

"Is he all right?" Landry asked.

"He's fine. I asked him to come by and tell me how Colonel Mitchell is doing," Carolyn explained.

"What did Dr. Jackson have to say?"

"He's concerned and we both know Dr. Jackson has first hand knowledge of what does happen with prolonged exposure to a Sarcophagus. Colonel Mitchell's been exposed at least three times and from what I understand he's died before being placed inside it."

"Yes, he did," Landry answered angrily.

"That's going to be hard for him to deal with when we get him back," Lam offered.

"I know, but he'll have the best people on his side," the general told her. He knew he was biased, but where his daughter was concerned he had every right to be. She was damn good at what she did and that was exactly what had gotten her this job. No one had even known of her relationship to him when she'd been interviewed as a replacement for Dr. Janet Frasier.

"We're ready for him," Carolyn said simply and stood up to leave.

"Hopefully it won't be too much longer," Landry said and watched her leave. There wasn't much he could do until Jackson came up with some answers some answers and that could be hours or days depending on what they found.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"God," Mitchell whispered as he forced his eyes open. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but he was glad for the absence of light because he was sure his head would explode if exposed to any kind of bright light.

It took several minutes before Mitchell found the energy to sit up and slide his legs over the edge of the small bed and he placed his elbows on his knees as he rubbed at his eyes. He ached all over and knew the nightmarish images flashing across his mind had more to do with memories than dreams.

He'd died…that was the truth of the matter even if he couldn't remember the exact moment of his death it didn't change things. Death had come for him and he'd unwillingly surrendered to it and would be forced to do so again before the sentence was complete. Cam remembered the unbearable pain though, and winced as his nerves seemed to fire all at once and his body shook with pain as he lay back on the bed.

"Cam, just relax and it'll stop."

Mitchell knew that voice and reached for it as if given a lifeline on a turbulent sea that raged with the cyclonic force of unleashed power. He felt a hand touch against his forehead and his body dropped like a stone in water as he fought to breathe through clenched teethe.

"Shinara, you have to put a stop to this!"

"I am sorry, Colonel Carter, but there is nothing I can do. Colonel Mitchell must complete the Ten deaths of Skar'bri'osh…"

"He did nothing to your people, Shinara, and we only ask for you to give us time to prove who is really behind this Subterfuge."

"It does not matter…Randolph is one of you and Colonel Mitchell agreed to accept punishment on his behalf."

"Randolph is not from Earth and I will prove that to you…"

"I hope you do, Colonel Carter, but Prionne…"

"Prionne is not who you think he is, Shinara, and I will soon have proof of that," Carter tried and felt Cameron convulse beneath her touch. She looked into half mast eyes that were bloodshot and filled with pain as she helped Mitchell sit up.

"Sam…where…what's going on?"

"It will soon be time for you to face the fourth death of Skar'bri'osh, Colonel Mitchell," Shinara answered.

"Damn, I was hoping it was a dream," the weak man told her.

"Shinara…"

"I am sorry…the guards will be here for you shortly…"

"You're not even giving him enough time to recover from the last one!" Carter snapped.

"There is no point in prolonging it," Shinara said.

"Then stop it!" Carter spat and stood up. "You have the power, Shinara, and you know it's not right…"

"Sam, there's no point," Mitchell said and reached for her hand. He felt strength in her touch and pulled her down beside him as Shinara left them alone. She waited until she turned sorrow filled eyes in his direction and wished he could ease her fears, but there was nothing he could do and they both understood that.

"Cam, I can't watch this again…I can't watch you die…"

"I understand, Sam," Mitchell told her and held her while her body trembled against him. "You should go back to the SGC…"

"No, I won't leave you," Carter said and looked into his eyes. "I…Cam, I don't…I mean I won't leave you…not now…not ever."

"Sam…"

"Let me finish," she said and touched his cheek, feeling the heat of fever beneath her fingertips. "I don't know when it happened, but I think…I think I'm falling in love with you, Cam…"

"No, Sam, don't do this now…not when there's no future in it!" Mitchell spat.

"Cam…"

"No, Sam, I can't…I won't let you…"

"There's nothing you can do about how I feel, Cam…it's too late," Carter said and pulled him close until she felt a tremor course through his body. She held him against her chest and knew he hated showing any form of weakness, but right now the Sarcophagus was sapping whatever resolve he had left.

"God, Sam, I'm so sorry," Mitchell whispered.

"Don't be, Cam, right now I just want to hold you and feel your heart beating," Carter said and kissed his forehead. She felt him sigh heavily and listened to the soft sound of his breathing as he gave into the exhaustion sapping his strength. She eased him down and leaned back against the wall until she could settle his head on her lap. She gently stroked his shoulders and hoped he knew she was there and could take some strength from her presence.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter------8

Shinara leaned heavily against Binares and wished there was something she could do to help Samantha Carter. There was something about the woman that spoke of sincerity and she now believed Carter and the others were right about Prionne, but she could do nothing without proof.

"What has you so tied up, Shinara?" Binares asked of the woman who was so much a part of him. He could sense the pain and wondered why she would feel that way whenever she spoke of Cameron Mitchell or Samantha Carter. They had been together since they were old enough to make the choice of a life mate.

"I feel like we are doing something wrong, Binares," Shinara answered softly.

"You are doing what must be done. Do you not think he is guilty for what his people have done?"

"What if we're wrong? What if Mitchell's people are not the ones in the wrong?"

"Shinara, they used subterfuge to spy on us and refused to help us with their own technological advances. They could have given us so much, but they chose not to."

"Is that so wrong, Binares? Should we not discover things on our own? Are we not strong enough to know what is right and what is wrong?"

"We are strong enough, but there comes a time when those who are more advanced should help those who need it."

"Were we not making advances before their interference? What if Colonel Carter is right and that Prionne really isn't one of us?"

"We have known Prionne for many years, Shinara…we may not like him, but he is one of us and has helped us take…"

"Take…that's just the problem as I see it, Binares. Prionne helped us take things that should not have been ours and look what it has done to us. We are living dangerously with these new advancements. Colonel Carter says it is dangerous and that her world was on the brink of nuclear holocaust until they realized what was happening. There was no one to help them, but she and her people are willing to help us before we make a fatal mistake," Shinara explained.

"What would you have me do to help you, Shinara?"

"I'm not sure…maybe if you could find out everything you can about Prionne. Find out if he is who we think he is or if he is involved in a little subterfuge of his own. Just be careful and come to me with whatever you find out because I have a feeling that Prionne is dangerous," Shinara told him.

"I will be careful, Shinara," Binares vowed as his mate sat forward. "Is it that time again?"

"Yes, unfortunately for Colonel Mitchell there is no way to stop this," Shinara told him.

"Do you think he will survive the ten deaths?"

"I do not know, but each time he is placed in the sarcophagus is devastating to his mind and body," the woman explained sadly. She stood up, smoothed her clothing and closed her eyes as Binares wrapped her in his strong arms.

"I will be at your side, Shinara, we will find the truth."

"I hope so…before it is too late to help Colonel Mitchell," Shinara said softly as they walked toward the clearing.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Prionne watched as Cameron Mitchell was brought to the clearing and secured in the manacles that hung from a wooden frame constructed for the next Skar'bri'osh. The Tarlean people were anxious for blood and he felt the excitement giving him strength. Shinara stood with Samantha Carter and he could feel the human's anger, and let it feed his craving for power.

The last message from Randolph had left him angry and he knew he would need to push the Tarleans harder if they were to succeed in their mission. He sensed someone watching him and turned to see Samantha Carter standing with Shinara and Binares. Hiding his anger he walked toward them and stood to Shinara's right as Mitchell's ankles were locked in place.

"Colonel Carter, are you sure you can stand here in silence?" Prionne asked as Mitchell's shirt was cut from his body, revealing a taut stomach and well honed muscles.

"I won't leave him…"

"Perhaps you would like to take part in the next…"

"Prionne, you are an animal," Carter spat.

"I simply wish to see my people…"

"We both know you're not Tarlean, Prionne, and I will prove it," Carter snapped.

"Normally I would not allow you to insult me in such a way, but I believe you are under the influence of your emotions, Colonel Carter. Please be silent during the next phase of the Skar'bri'osh." Prionne warned her as Shinara moved to stand in front of Mitchell.

"Colonel Mitchell, this is the fourth death of Skar'bri'osh and is called the Pre'ju. It was so called by the man who first discovered the creature we call a Pre'ju and used it on the man who took his beloved family from him," Shinara explained as several Tarlean males rolled a large oblong box into the clearing. "The Pre'ju are creatures who burrow inside…"

"God, no, Shinara, you can't do this!"

"Colonel Carter, if you can not restrain yourself I will have you escorted from the clearing…"

"Try it, Prionne, and I swear I'll mete out my own version of the Skar'bri'osh!" Carter snarled.

"Don't, Sam," Mitchell whispered, yet he knew she understand what he asked of her.

"The Pre'ju is usually not poisonous when a single creature is involved, but with an increase in number the toxins become concentrated and death is imminent. The effect these creatures have on the body takes several hours and the victim is usually aware of what's happening as his internal organs begin to shut down. It is not a pleasant sight and I would advise anyone who is weak to leave now before we release the Pre'ju."

Cameron Mitchell turned his head and forced a smile to his face as he looked at Samantha Carter as Shinara continued to explain what the Pre'ju would do to him. He wished there was something he could do to spare her this, but his attention shifted back to Shinara as the crowd seemed to gasp when Prionne stepped forward and reached into the box.

Mitchell's breath caught in his throat when he saw the segmented body and mandibles that reminded him of a large spider. He'd never been afraid of arachnids, but the clicking of the powerful legs sent a chill down his spine. He saw the look of triumph cross Prionne's face as he moved to stand in front of him and finally managed to draw air into his lungs.

Carter could do nothing as several Tarleans grabbed her arms and held her in place. Prionne was enjoying this and she sensed that he was putting on a show just for her. She gasped as the Jarganian placed the spider like creature on Mitchell's bare chest before taking a second one from the box.

Mitchell tried to keep from showing his fear, gritting his teeth as the creature's legs began moving as if searching for a place to attack. He looked down at his chest, staring into dead obsidian eyes set close together at the top of the first narrow segment. He sucked in more air as the creature reared its head and drove it forward, grinding its way beneath his skin as blood welled up and ran down his stomach.

"God," Cameron cried out as a second creature was placed on his chest and closed his eyes as nauseating pain raged through his body.

Prionne reached for a third Pre'ju and placed it at Mitchell's navel, silently enjoying the human's pain as he glanced toward Samantha Carter who struggled to free herself from the Tarlean males. Mitchell's face held a fine sheen of perspiration as he struggled to breathe past the pain the creatures were causing. Prionne knew he could prolong this indefinitely, but he wanted to here the human scream. The Pre'ju in his hand squirmed as if sensing prey, its segmented body and mandibles making clicking noises as it strained to escape his hold.

Mitchell could only watch as Prionne placed the creature at the center of his chest just below his Adam's apple. Cameron swallowed convulsively, biting his tongue as the Pre'ju began burrowing through his flesh. He wanted to look at Samantha Carter because her cries were the only sound that reached his ears, but he fought the urge because he could not face her when death was so close. He couldn't face the pain he would see in her eyes, didn't want to say goodbye again, and wouldn't allow her to be hurt because of him.

Carter did nothing to hide the tears that slipped unbidden from her eyes as a scream escaped Cameron Mitchell. She could only watch and pray as his body was invaded by the spider-like creatures Prionne continued to place on his bear chest. Blood welled up around the segmented bodies and flowed freely down his body turning into a crimson tide that spoke of too much blood loss. Mitchell defied the odds and managed to turn his head and speak as Prionne placed a Pre'ju on his right shoulder. She swore the sound she heard was the crushing of bones.

"Cam!" she called and found herself staring into the saddest eyes she'd ever seen as the life slowly bled from his mind as well as his body. "I love you," she whispered and saw the simple shake of his head and knew he was telling her not to love him.

"That is enough, Prionne," Shinara said as Mitchell's head dropped to his chest.

"What is wrong, Shinara, do you lack the stomach to finish the Skar'bri'osh?" Prionne asked.

"He is dead…the Pre'ju are escaping," Binares told him. "They must be re-captured."

"I am disappointed…I thought he would last longer," Prionne said and began collecting the creatures as they left the dead body. He placed them back in the box and sealed the lid as Mitchell was released from the restraints and taken to the cell where he would be placed inside the Sarcophagus.

"Prionne, you are a sadistic bastard!" Carter said when the Jarganian smiled at her. "Shinara, please listen to me…"

"I am sorry, Colonel Carter, but we have said all that is to be said. Colonel Mitchell's sentence remains," Shinara said and allowed Binares to lead her away from the clearing. She wanted to help Carter, but there was nothing she could do, but fulfill the punishment she'd helped hand down.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Daniel looked at the test results and knew they had the evidence they needed to prove Prionne was not a Tarlean as he professed to be. He knew they'd rushed through the process, but one of their own was in trouble and there was no way they were leaving him behind. He closed the lid of his laptop and headed for General Landry's office, hoping the man would allow them to make their case to the Tarlean council.

"Daniel Jackson…"

"Teal'c, come with me," Jackson ordered.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Landry…Prionne is definitely a Jarganian and we need to hurry."

"Indeed," Teal'c said and fell into step with Jackson. They reached Landry's office and were given permission to enter.

"Tell me you have something, Dr. Jackson," Landry asked.

"Yes, Sir," Jackson said and opened the laptop before turning it in Landry's direction. "The sample Sam took from Prionne proves that he is Jarganian. We ran the tests several times to be sure. We need to get this information to Sam and present it to the Tarlean Council before they…before the next Skar'bri'osh."

"They may not believe you…"

"I think Shinara will listen if Sam presents the evidence, but we need to do it without Prionne present," Jackson said and turned to the Jaffa. "Teal'c we'll need you to keep Prionne occupied while Sam and I speak with Shinara and the other council members."

"I believe I can handle Prionne," Teal'c told them.

"When can you have everything ready?" Landry asked.

"With your permission we can go right now," Jackson said.

"Permission granted…bring him home," the general ordered.

"Thank you, General," Jackson said, closing up the laptop and hurrying from the office with Teal'c following on his heels.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Prionne knew Carter wanted to be present when they opened the Sarcophagus, but he'd left orders that she wait until Mitchell was returned to his cell. He stood beside the Sarcophagus as two guards, members of his race, opened it and lifted Cameron Mitchell and placed him on his feet.

"Welcome back, Colonel Mitchell, I trust death is nothing new to you now…"

"Go to hell, Pri…Prionne," Mitchell spat, trembling as his legs buckled and he hung between the two guards.

"Colonel, you really should learn to hold your tongue," Prionne said and struck the human with his fist before smiling at the two guards who kept the prisoner upright between them. "I should introduce myself and my associates since we are alone and there is no danger of the Tarleans overhearing us. We are Jarganian…My name is Shreelak and the two holding you are Shreeluk and Shreelok. We are of the same parentage and were sent to here to instigate a war between this world and yours…"

"It won't wo…work," Mitchell said, his eyes rimmed with red as moisture escaped from his eyes and slid unbidden down his cheeks.

"It already is. It won't be long before your General Landry gives the order to rescue you and when that happens, Shinara and her people will do everything to stop them. I believe they will send a weapon of mass destruction through the Stargate and annihilate your people."

"You don't know anything about my people or Shinara's, Prionne…we do not need war to make us strong…"

"Then your species is weak…as evidence by your body structure. I do not believe you were part of the SGC when my people last attacked your world…"

"I don't need to see what you…"

"It does not matter what you need, but I believe you should see our true form since your many deaths will allow my species to take root in your plain of existence," Prionne said and allowed his body to reshape itself into his true form.

Mitchell watched in disgust as Prionne's hands elongated, and his fingers fused to become one large sharp claw. His legs bent backward at the knees and his feet became a taloned appendage. His upper body reshaped itself in a shell like covering that protected a jellied, segmented body. His head was a grotesque caricature with red eyes and a single orifice at the center. Mitchell's distaste was evident as Prionne stood before him.

"No wonder you took the Tarlean's form…probably couldn't stand looking in a mirror…" Mitchell ground out, gasping for air when the elongated fingers wrapped around his throat.

"I could easily kill you and place your lifeless body back in the Sarcophagus and no one would question it," Prionne spat.

"Shi…Shinara…"

"Is not here," Prionne spat and continued to put pressure on Mitchell's exposed throat. "I could snap your neck easily…"

"That would not be wise, Shreelak…we must not do anything to bring suspicions on us."

"Who would know…we could simply put him back in the Sarcophagus to revive him," Prionne said, but reluctantly released his grip and looked into Mitchell's hooded eyes. "When the war has finally begun I will choke the life from your body and then I will kill Samantha Carter."

"No," Mitchell rasped as the creatures returned to the Tarlean form. "Put him in his cell."

Cameron closed his eyes as they dragged him toward his cell and knew he had to find a way to expose Prionne for what he really was. They dropped him just inside the door and he lay still for several minutes until he gathered the strength to move. The small bed seemed an impossibly long distance away, but it promise a modicum of comfort if he could only reach it. He had no idea how long it took, but his eyes snapped open when a hand landed on his right shoulder.

"Easy, Cam, let me help you."

"Sam…you need to go….go back to the SGC."

"I'm not leaving you," Carter said and helped him to the bed.

"Prionne…he's not alone…said he…he'd kill you," Mitchell managed.

"I'm not that easy to kill, Cam," Carter told him and gently ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. She felt his body trembling and knew it was caused by prolonged use of the sarcophagus. "We need to get you out of here."

"Sam…please…promise me you'll stay a…away from Prionne…"

"I won't go looking for him, Cam, but I'm not hiding from him either. You need to rest," Carter said and watched as he gave in to the exhaustion ravaging his body and mind. She thought about Jackson and silently prayed he came up with the answers they needed to convince Shinara that Prionne was anything, but a Tarlean.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Prionne watched as Daniel Jackson and Teal'c exited the gate and smiled inwardly at the futility of their trip. He had spoken with 'Randolph' and knew they needed to push things even harder if they expected to cause an all out war between the people of these two planets. He moved to greet them and forced a look of distaste to his face before speaking.

"Dr. Jackson, you need to do something…"

"We are, Prionne," Jackson said, his face devoid of the disgust he felt for this man.

"You should know that Colonel Mitchell grows weaker each time he is placed in the Sarcophagus and that it will be hard on him…"

"I know what a Sarcophagus does to people, Prionne," Jackson said and pushed past the Jarganian.

"Where are you going?" Prionne asked, not liking the way the two men all but ignored him. He turned to see Shreeluk watching him and could tell his fellow Jarganian had also noted something was wrong. He glanced toward the Skar'Tark and hurried toward it as Shreeluk followed close behind him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Shinara and Binares looked at the two males who had asked for and been given the opportunity to speak with her and the council without Prionne's presence. The other council members were present, but filled with resentment at having been called away from whatever they'd been doing.

"Shinara, thank you for seeing us," Jackson said.

"You said you have proof that Prionne is not who we think he is," Shinara said, speaking for the members of the council.

"Prionne is a Jarganian…"

"What is a Jarganian?" Franish, a female council member asked.

"The Jarganians are a race that tried to insight a war on Earth several years ago. They are not humanoid, but they are able to reshape themselves into any form…"

"You expect us to believe this, Dr. Jackson," Franish asked, shaking her head as several others murmured in agreement.

"He is trying to save his friend and willing to make us look like fools in the process," a male council member spat.

"Shinara, do your scientists understand how DNA works?" Jackson asked.

"I know that DNA are the markers that make us who we are," Binares answered.

"Binares is one of our top scientists," Shinara assured him.

"Then you know what your DNA is and would recognize it."

"Certainly, Dr. Jackson," Binares told him.

"Is this a proper representation of Tarlean DNA?" Jackson asked and placed the laptop in front of the other man.

"I believe so," Binares said after studying the 'profile' for several minutes.

"What about this one?" Jackson asked and showed the Tarlean a second set of figures and designs.

"Is this some kind of joke, Dr. Jackson?" Binares asked. "This is nothing like Tarlean DNA…where did you get this?"

"Let's just say we managed to get a sample of Prionne's DNA and this is a proper representation of the markers that prove he is not Tarlean, but Jarganian…"

"This is preposterous, Dr. Jackson," Franish snapped. "Prionne has been a respected member of our council for several years and has helped us develop…"

"I am sure he did so because it is beneficial to his race," Jackson interrupted.

"He is Tarlean," Franish told him.

"Is he?" Binares asked as he studied the representation on the laptop's screen. "There is a way to find out if Dr. Jackson is telling the truth."

"We test Prionne's DNA ourselves," a male council member offered.

"You would do this to a trusted member of the council?" Franish asked.

"I would and if Prionne is who we think he is then he would welcome the opportunity to prove that Dr. Jackson is using subterfuge to free Colonel Mitchell," Shinara told her.

"Dr. Jackson, if you are wrong will you take Colonel Carter and return to your planet…and take the Jaffa with you?" Franish asked.

"I will," Jackson answered.

"Very well…Binares, do whatever tests you need to," another male council member said.

"You should also make sure Prionne cannot escape before the testing is complete," Jackson told them.

"Prionne will not run…"

"He will when he realizes what we're doing," Jackson said and heard a muffled 'indeed' from the man standing at his side. Shinara and Binares stood and joined Jackson and Teal'c while the other members left the chambers. "Where so we find Prionne?"

"We will find him, but you must not do anything or the council will think my work is tainted by your involvement," Binares told them.

"Where is Colonel Carter?" Jackson asked.

"I believe she is with Colonel Mitchell," Shinara told them.

Jackson sensed the change in the woman and realized his first impressions were wrong. She wasn't as cold as he'd believed and could prove a valuable ally should things go wrong_. 'How could anything possibly go wrong?'_ he thought sarcastically as they exited the chambers.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter------9

Prionne smiled upon entering Mitchell's cell to find Samantha Carter sitting on the small bed and cradling the semi conscious man's head on her lap. "Well isn't this a pleasant picture, Shreeluk?"

"It is," the Jarganian agreed as he closed the door behind him and engaged the locking mechanism.

"What do you want, Prionne?" Carter snapped.

"Your race is a stubborn one, Colonel Carter, but there comes a time when there is no choice, but to make the move that will bring war between you and the Tarleans."

"That won't happen, Prionne, my people know who…or should I say what you are and they will prove it to the Tarleans before long," Carter spat and felt Mitchell move to sit up.

"Ah, good to see you are recovered from your last session in the Sarcophagus, Colonel Mitchell, but I'm afraid there will be no more life saving trips for you. It is time to force your world to make a move on the Tarleans…"

"Never happen," Mitchell managed and finally managed to sit up.

"Won't it? What if word got back to the SGC that you were all prisoners of the Tarlean people and that you were to be executed before the day ends?" Prionne asked.

"They won't believe you, Prionne," Mitchell said and stood up with Carter's support. God help him, but he felt weak and unable to stand on his own, but stand he would and face the bastards who'd placed him in this situation in the first place.

"Then I will force the Tarleans to make the first move. It is a simple matter for me to…" Prionne turned impatiently as Shreeluk moved to open the door, surprised to see Shreelok move inside and close the door behind him.

"Shreelak, we have a problem," Shreelok told them.

"What is it?" Prionne asked.

"I was with the council when Dr. Jackson and the Jaffa arrived. They know who you are and plan to test you," Shreelok answered.

"The council would not do that…"

"Shinara and Binares have convinced them it is wise to find out if you are Tarlean," Shreelok explained.

"Shinara is weak. I had thought she would be the catalyst to bring about the war, but it seems I have misjudged her," Prionne said and returned his attention to the two humans. "It seems we will have use for you after all."

"Get out of the way, Prionne," Carter ordered.

"And where do you plan on going, Colonel?" Prionne asked with a grin.

"None of your business," Mitchell spat, struggling to stay on his feet and move one foot in front of the other.

"I'm afraid that's where you are wrong," Prionne warned and nodded to Shreelok who grabbed Carter and pulled her away from Mitchell.

Carter could not believe the strength in the hands that gripped her arms. She tried to get free, but Shreelok held tight as Prionne forced Mitchell to his knees. "Leave him alone!"

"Now, Colonel, that is not possible. Colonel Mitchell was sentenced to the ten deaths and I am going to complete that sentence before we leave…"

"We both know you're behind that sentence…"

"Why, yes, I am, and that gives me the right to fulfill it," Prionne said and struck Mitchell, driving him to the floor before walking toward Carter. "Perhaps it is time you experienced death and the Sarcophagus, Colonel Carter…"

"No!" Mitchell snarled and struggled to his feet. He had no idea where he found the strength, but he launched himself at Prionne. The Jarganian was surprised and unprepared for the attack and Mitchell pressed his advantage. He fought, using his fists and feet, driving Prionne back until he hit the wall. He could hear Carter caught in her own battle and hoped she could overpower her captor.

Carter reacted to Mitchell's attack and drove her elbow into Shreelok. She heard a sharp gasp and pulled free, turning even before her mind registered the fact that the Jarganian had released her and was doubled over. Sam turned and drove her right foot into the creatures face, breaking whatever bones were hidden beneath its faked appearance.

Mitchell could not take the time to check on Carter as Prionne regained his footing and struck out with his right fist. There was more power to the blow than Cam thought as his opponent seemed to draw on his Jarganian strength. The colonel knew he could not hold out long against the creature and renewed his efforts to defeat his nemesis. Pain was nothing new to him, and he ignored it as he chanced a sideways glance at Carter, relieved to see she was holding her own against Shreelok.

"That's enough!"

The voice came from the doorway and sent shivers of dread down Mitchell's spine. He turned to find the third Jarganian with an unfamiliar weapon pointed at Samantha Carter.

"I will kill her, Colonel Mitchell!" Shreeluk warned and pressed a button that made the object vibrate in a red haze.

Mitchell's shoulders slumped in defeat as he saw Carter kneeling on the floor while Shreelok twisted her arm behind her back. He knew there was nothing he could do, not when they had a weapon and Carter was ta their mercy. He dragged in several ragged breaths before Prionne slammed his fists into his lower back and sent him to the floor.

"I should kill you now!" Prionne said and wiped the blood from his eyes before turning to the newcomer. "Why did you come?"

"I thought you should know that our contact on Earth was ordered to do whatever it took to start a war between the two worlds."

"That was the plan from the beginning of our mission," Prionne said angrily.

"Yes, but it seems the humans are unwilling to cooperate," Shreeluk told him. "He has spoken with Landry and tried everything to incite a war, but Landry refuses to do anything. It's as if he believes Colonel Mitchell and his team are expendable."

"Not expendable, but we have a policy of not negotiating with terrorist or in this case, animals," Carter told them and pulled away from Shreelok. She moved to help Mitchell and knew he needed to be under Lam's care. The effects of the Sarcophagus could be devastating, especially after prolonged use.

"You should take your people and go back to your world," Mitchell managed, surprised at the strength of his words.

"Not until we have what we want," Prionne vowed.

"We won't start a war with the Tarleans," Mitchell told him.

"Then you will be the first to die and then Colonel Carter," Prionne vowed and turned to Shreelok. "We must be sure that his death is final this time. Destroy the Sarcophagus and then seal the doors. Perhaps we can convince the Tarleans that we were sent to destroy them by the people of Earth."

"They won't believe you," Carter said and helped Mitchell move to the small bed. She could feel him trembling, but knew it was the effects of the Sarcophagus and not fear.

"What was that word they used…Subterfuge I believe it was and I can tell you it is something we are experts at. Look how easily we were able to fool both you and the Tarleans…"

"You weren't that good," Mitchell said with a grin. "It didn't take us long to figure out what you were doing."

"Yes, it would seem we underestimated your people, but it does not matter. We will find a way to…"

"You lost," Carter told them.

"The battle…maybe, but the war is still up for grabs…"

"There is no war," Carter said. "Daniel and Teal'c will get word back to our people and they'll find Randolph and any other Jarganians and send them packing…"

"Perhaps, but as I said you and Colonel Mitchell will be dead."

"The Tarleans will kill you," Mitchell said.

"Perhaps…"

"Let Carter go and I'll help you escape…"

"No, Cam…"

"How would you do that?" Prionne asked.

"Ever heard tell of a hostage?"

"Yes, but your people do not negotiate."

"They will if it means one life compared to thousands," Mitchell said.

"No, Cam…"

"I would entertain such an idea, but we already have an escape plan in place and I believe you two might make amends for not following through on our mission."

"The Sarcophagus has been destroyed," Shreelok explained upon returning.

"Very well, contact the others and tell them the mission has failed for now and we will be leaving."

"What of the Tarlean council?" Shreelok asked.

"We will destroy them before we leave. Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell will be accompanying us on our trip home," Prionne explained.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Shreelok asked.

"It is the only way. With the destruction of the Tarlean world we will at least gain enough destruction to supply our planet with the energy needed to survive until another source is found," Prionne said.

"Why bring them back?"

"Perhaps they will provide us with answers…I'm sure they know of other planets with viable energy sources…"

"Why do you need so much energy?" Mitchell asked.

"It is not the energy…it is the resultant destruction left in the wake of a violent explosion. We feed off the fear your kind provides upon death."

"You're nothing but a race of Ghouls," Mitchell spat in distaste.

"I have no idea what a ghoul is, Colonel Mitchell, but I'm sure our scientists will find out."

"Prionne, the Tarlean council is outside and are demanding access to the Skar'Tark."

"Tell them we have no wish to harm them, but we are leaving and we are taking Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell with us," Prionne ordered.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Daniel Jackson and Teal'c stood back as the Tarlean council stood in front of the Skar'Tark and addressed whoever had taken control of the premises. They knew Mitchell and Carter were inside, but were warned not to interfere with the council or they would be escorted to the gate and sent back to Earth.

"I don't like this," Jackson said when Shinara turned and looked in his direction. The look on the woman's face did little to ease his mind and he moved toward her as several council members began speaking with Binares.

"Prionne and two others are in the Skar'Tark," Shinara explained.

"What about Mitchell and Carter?" Jackson asked.

"They are also in there. It seems the Sarcophagus has been destroyed."

"That is a good thing. The Sarcophagus is dangerous," Jackson told her.

"If you are correct then Colonel Mitchell's exposure may have already done more damage than good," Shinara told him.

"Possibly, but with treatment he should recover. Dr. Lam knows what to do for him, but we need to get him back to the SGC."

"The council will try to get Prionne to stand down, but if he is a Jar…"

"Jarganian," Teal'c offered.

"Thank you," Shinara said. She knew she was wrong about the people from Earth, but there was still a lot of distrust for the Jaffa. Teal'c's presence was a reminder that Mitchell was not only paying for his people's imagined 'subterfuge', but also for the crimes committed by the Jaffa. "There is nothing we can do if he is a Jarganian."

"Shinara, perhaps you and the council would allow me to speak with Prionne. We have dealt with their race before and we know what to expect from them."

"I will speak with the council, but I do not hold out much hope…not without proof that you can be trusted. Some believe you could be working with the Jarganians."

"Believe me there is no way we would work with them. They have tried to start wars before and almost succeeded, but we were lucky then and I'm hoping we will be lucky again," Jackson told her.

"As I said I will speak with the other council members," Shinara said and rejoined the others at the Skar'Tark.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter------10

Shreelok could see the Tarleans and the humans gathered in front of the Skar'Tark and knew Shreelak had been right to keep Mitchell and Carter with them. He did not agree with taking them to their world, but Shreelak was in charge and he had always obeyed his commander.

Shreelok found the person he needed to speak with and called to her. "Shinara, your people will not be harmed if you allow us to leave now."

"You are free to leave…"

"What about Mitchell and Carter?" Jackson interrupted angrily.

"Once you have released Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell," Shinara offered.

"That is not possible. They will be accompanying us back to our world," Shreelok shouted.

"Shinara, you can't let them take…"

"Silence, Dr. Jackson," Binares warned as Shinara spoke to the Jarganian.

"Release them and we will allow you to leave," the Tarlean woman said.

"If you try to stop us we will not only kill them, but destroy much of your planet. It will be uninhabitable for many years and your people will perish," Shreelok warned.

"You do not have the means to destroy…"

"Do you think we came here unprepared for failure? We thrive on violence and carnage and if we do not get what we came for then we take what we can and destroy what is left behind.

"Shinara, you can't trust them," Jackson snapped.

"I do not, Dr. Jackson, but I will not allow them to destroy my world for the sake of two lives," Shinara told him.

"If you let them leave they'll dest5roy your world…"

"Shinara, we grow impatient. We will not wait much longer," Shreelok told her. "We ask for two lives in exchange for free passage from your world."

"Shinara, it is…"

"Silence, Jolace," Binares warned the male standing behind him.

"But we have no loyalty to them…they used subterfuge and…"

"Jolace, you and I will speak of this later…for now let Shinara handle this situation. She knows what she is doing and what these Jarganians are capable of doing. Dr. Jackson has spoken with her…"

"Dr. Jackson is not a Tarlean…"

"Neither are the Jarganians, now be silent or leave," Binares warned and returned his attention to the problems now facing them.

"We will not allow you to dictate…"

"Then your people will perish with your world and we shall take the humans with us anyway. What purpose does it serve to do things your way?" Shreelok asked.

"I need time to speak with the council," Shinara answered.

"You have one of the human's hours," Shreelok told her and retreated to the back of the Skar'Tark.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter knew Mitchell needed medical attention, but right now she was all he had and she prayed she could keep him alive until they returned through the Stargate. She held him as his body shivered uncontrollably and spoke softly to him as he gripped her arm tightly.

"Sam…God…Sam."

"I'm here, Cam," Carter said, fighting back the raw emotions flooding her senses. She loved this man, there was no doubt of that now and it hurt her to see him in such pain.

"Sam…promise…promise me you'll get a…away if…if you get the ch…chance…"

"We'll both escape, Cam, I'm not leaving you. I won't leave you."

"I can't be respon…responsible for your death…please…"

"Sh, Cam, save your strength…"

"You should listen to her, Mitchell," Prionne spat. "You will both need to be strong when we reach our home. I promise you what the Tarleans call the Skar'bri'osh is nothing compared to the punishment you will both endure when we leave here. It is because of you that our mission has failed and we return home in disgrace. Bringing you back with us will allow us to save face and our leader will extract the information we want before you suffer the ten deaths of Caltraze."

"What is it with you and Shinara and ten deaths?" Mitchell spat.

"It is a strange parallel, but perhaps it means the Tarleans have a future similar to ours," Prionne told him.

"Shinara and her people will not allow you to leave," Carter tried.

"She will if she thinks it is the only option available to her," Prionne offered and turned as Shreelok returned.

"Shinara is meeting with the council. I told her she has one of the human's hours before we take matters into our own hands," Shreelok answered.

Carter watched as the third Jarganian joined Prionne and Shreelok before returning her attention to the man she held. She listened as they talked of their plans for the Tarleans and silently cursed them for their obvious brutality. "Cam, just lie still."

"Sam, Shreelok didn't lock the door. I'm going to distract him and I want you to…"

"Cam…"

"Listen to me, Sam, out there you can come up with a plan…I'm counting on you, Jackson, and Teal'c to figure out a way out of this. You need to warn Shinara and the others that the Jarganians plan to destroy their world even if they let them leave…"

"We go together," Carter tried, yet deep down she knew Mitchell was right. There was no way they could escape together, not when his body trembled violently with each shuddering breath he took.

"I'd just get us both killed right now, Sam," Mitchell said as another tremor raced through his body, leaving him weak and nauseated. "You know I'm ri…right, Sam…"

"I know…I just…Cam, promise me you won't give up. Promise me you'll fight to stay alive until we get to you."

"I promise to do my best, Sam," Mitchell vowed and kissed her.

"I love you, Cameron Mitchell."

"Ditto," Mitchell said with a weak smile.. He pushed his aching body away from her warmth and managed to stand on his own two feet. "Be ready, Sam."

"I will," Carter said as he staggered toward the trio of Jarganians.

"Going somewhere, Mitchell?" Shreelok asked as the human stumbled toward them.

Cam didn't speak as he lunged at the nearest Jarganian. He made sure the trio's attention was on him as he heard Carter move behind him. Mitchell kicked out with his right foot, catching Prionne at the back of the knee and heard the telltale snap of bone. Something struck him in the lower back, but he continued to fight, making sure he gave Carter time to escape.

Carter tore her eyes away from the fight and hurried to the door. She heard the fight behind her and allowed the tears to escape as Mitchell fought the creatures with a ferocity she seldom saw. She slammed the door open and exited into the outer chamber before racing past the ruined Sarcophagus until she reached the main door. She pushed it open and raced toward the people standing across the clearing.

"Daniel…"

"Sam!" Jackson said when the woman stumbled the last few feet. There were bruises on her face and the thin trail of tears down her cheeks warned him things were not good. "How did you escape?"

"Cam created a diversion. We have to get him away from Prionne," Carter snapped.

"Shinara and Binares are talking to the council." Jackson explained.

"I need to speak with them!" Carter said. "The Jarganians plan to destroy their world whether the Tarleans allow them to leave or not."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard them," Carter explained and hurried toward the building where the Tarlean council held their meetings.

"Coming, Teal'c?"

"I will stay here, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said as he watched the structure for any sign of Mitchell or the Jarganians.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Mitchell fought with every ounce of strength he had, but it wasn't enough as the Jarganians overpowered him and forced him to his knees.

"You have just sealed your fate, Colonel," Prionne snarled.

"I thought that was a giv…given," Mitchell spat, forcing a smile to his face as the Jarganian wrapped its fingers around his neck and squeezed. Cameron tried to draw air into his lungs, but Prionne simply applied more pressure until the darkness began to close in on him.

"You have no idea what we are capable of, but rest assured you will find out when we reach our world."

Mitchell drew in a pained breath before speaking. "Don't matter…Sam's safe."

"Yes, she is, but for how long?"

"Long enough," the colonel said and managed to lift his head and smile sarcastically at his nemesis.

"Is your life worth so little that you would give it up for a female?"

"You don't know much about humans, Prionne," Mitchell spat. "We value life and fight like hell to keep it."

"Yet she ran out on you," Shreelok observed.

"Wrong," the colonel aid with a grin.

"Then why did she leave?" Prionne asked.

"You'll find out when she's ready," Mitchell told them and staggered toward the small cot. He sat down and leaned against the wall, silently praying Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c could find a way to get him out of this before it was too late.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Teal'c watched the doorway for any sign that the Jarganian was returning, but so far there was nothing. He knew the layout of the structure from a previous visit and from Carter's description and knew what he was thinking could end badly. Mitchell was at Prionne's mercy and he knew there were three of the creatures inside. If he could get into the outer chamber he could very well take out the Jarganians before they realized he was there.

The clearing was free of people, most having gone home or into the council meeting, leaving Teal'c standing alone. He took a deep breath and held his weapon in his right hand before hurrying toward the closed doorway. He reached it without incidence and leaned against the out wall before reaching for the handle with his left hand.

Teal'c pushed it open slightly and listened for any sound from inside, but there was none. He pushed the door open far enough for him to scoot inside and close it behind him. He stayed low and cocked his head to the side, but heard nothing from the inner room. Teal'c crept across the room and again heard nothing as he reached for the handle.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Mitchell kept his eyes closed as the Jarganians huddled together and spoke in hushed tones that sounded more like clicks and beeps than real language. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes when he heard a faint sound from the opposite side of the room. He looked back at the creatures, but they seemed to be enthralled in whatever they were talking about and Cam knew something was happening outside the room.

Mitchell sat forward, but Prionne and the other two did not glance in his direction as he slid his aching body to the edge of the bed and prepared to help whoever came through the door.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Teal'c eased the door open and spotted the trio huddled together to the right of the open doorway. They still hadn't noticed his presence, and he held the staff weapon in his hands before shoving open the door and diving through. He didn't wait for a reaction from the Jarganians and simply fired into their midst, taking down the nearest creature before the other two sought refuge.

Teal'c spotted Mitchell moving slowly, and fired at the Jarganian moving in his direction. The shot missed and Teal'c knew he could not fire on the creature without hitting the colonel. He quickly spotted the third Jarganian and fired, and watched as it flew backward against the wall.

Teal'c turned to see the final Jarganian, the one he knew as Prionne, wrap an arm around Mitchell's throat and twist his left arm behind his back until Teal heard an audible snap. "Release him!" Teal'c snarled.

"You will go out and tell Shinara I am leaving and taking Mitchell with me. Make no mistake, Jaffa, I will kill him before you have a chance to use your weapon!"

"D…don't!" Mitchell managed, gasping for air as his lungs felt ready to collapse.

Teal'c cocked his head to the side as he watched Mitchell. He could tell his friend was up to something, and had learned long ago to be ready. Mitchell went limp in the Jarganian's arms and Teal'c thought he'd made a mistake.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cam relaxed every muscle in his body and felt the Jarganian try to regain his hold as he slipped toward the floor. Before Prionne had a chance to renew his grip, Mitchell drove his head back and heard a resounding crack that brought a smile to his face. He heard Teal'c shout, but could not understand what he was saying as he sank to his knees. His left arm hung uselessly at his side and pain registered at the same time Teal'c tackled Prionne to the floor.

Mitchell had no idea where he found the energy, but he managed to turn and watch the fighting men who were hell bent on killing each other. He tried to stand, but there just wasn't anything left to call on. He watched as Teal'c drove his fist into Prionne face, and briefly saw the features change as if the Jarganian was losing the ability to hold the Torean form.

Mitchell knew Teal'c was strong, but the Jarganians were also strong and from everything he'd seen they could easily tear a man apart. Cam looked around for anything he could use as Teal'c was thrown across the room He spotted the staff weapon and leapt toward it, ignoring the fiery sparks of pain that spread along his damaged arm.

Prionne seemed to be injured, but he was slowly climbing to his feet as Teal'c did the same. Mitchell grabbed at the Jaffa's weapon and tossed it toward the Jaffa. His aim was true and Teal'c moved with as much dexterity as possible given the ongoing fight. Mitchell heard the Jarganian scream and watched as he was thrown backward with the force of the shot.

Mitchell closed his eyes and soon felt someone at his side. He opened his eyes and turned to see Teal'c's concerned face as he helped him stand. Without a word they limped toward the door just as Jackson and Carter entered the outer chamber.

"Teal'c, what happened?" Jackson asked.

"The Jarganians are dead. Colonel Mitchell needs Dr. Lam's assistance," the Jaffa answered simply as Carter looked at Mitchell worriedly.

"Let's get him to the gate," Carter said.

"I am sorry, but Colonel Mitchell still has to atone for the Jaffa's transgressions," a Torean told them.

"You've got to be kidding! Haven't you people put him through enough? We've proved that we were not the ones involved in any kind of subterfuge and that Prionne was Jarganian. Shinara, you had better keep your people back or I will not be responsible for what I do to them!" Carter snapped.

"Go, Sam," Jackson said and moved to stand at her side. "Colonel Mitchell needs medical attention and since you are responsible for his injuries I would advise you to stand aside and allow us to leave."

"Dr. Jackson, please accept our apologies, but we were unaware of what Prionne was," Shinara told him. "There is no way we can atone for what was done to Colonel Mitchell, but we will no longer stand in your way. You are free to return to your world and perhaps when Colonel Mitchell is healed you will return and allow us to speak freely as allies…and friends."

"Thank you, Shinara," Mitchell managed just before consciousness left him.

"Cam!" Carter cried and touched his neck, eyes wide with fear as she searched for a sign that he was still with them.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter------11

Randolph knew there would be no help from Prionne or the members of his expedition to the Tarlean world. He'd tried contacting Shreelok and Shreeluk, but there communication devices had either been lost or destroyed. It did not matter because it meant the same thing; their mission was a failure and so was his.

The members of his team knew to return home now would mean utter disgrace and they would rather die here than go back to their world. They would not go out without causing as much damage as possible to Earth and if that meant killing every human, then so be it. What they needed was a plan and a way to implement it so that their deaths would mean something if word ever got back to their home.

Randolph knew he was expending energy by staying in his humanoid form, but it made it easier to move around amongst these people. When the time came he would need to change his features so that Landry and his people at Cheyenne Mountain would not recognize him, but for now he would remain Dr. Jonathon Randolph.

He heard the others communicating with clicks and beeps and knew they were trying to find the best way to destroy Earth. An explosion of catastrophic proportion would be the best bet and surely that could be done using the Stargate. They simply had to find a way in and use any means necessary to complete the alternate plan of killing this planet and rendering it inhabitable.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam hurried toward the gateroom with several of her medical staff and prayed things weren't as bad as the reports said. She knew SG1 would be returning through the gate at any second and that Cameron Mitchell was in bad shape. The gurney she helped guide held several pieces of equipment and everything she needed to keep Mitchell alive until they reached the infirmary.

Carolyn moved quickly through the door just as Teal'c returned carrying the injured colonel in his arms. She waited for him to step off the ramp before rushing forward as Mitchell was lowered to the floor. Lam prided herself on being calm in the midst of chaos, and fought to keep her cool as she noted the injuries that were visible to the naked eye.

"Carolyn, tell me he's going to be all right," Carter ordered.

"I don't know, Sam," Lam answered honestly and turned to the other members of her team. "We need to get him to the infirmary now!"

Daniel Jackson reached out and pulled Carter away from the stretcher as Lam and her staff log rolled Mitchell onto the gurney and wheeled him from the gateroom. He offered his support as they followed the medical team along the corridors, but was told to wait once Lam had her patient inside a trauma room.

"He's strong, Sam," Jackson told her.

"I should never have left him," Carter whispered.

"If you hadn't you'd both be dead," Jackson advised as Teal'c and General Landry joined them. They all knew what the stakes were and no one was ready to give odds on Mitchell's chances, although they all realized he was in the best possible hands.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam knew her staff understood what needed to be done and moved to check Mitchell's eyes. He needed fluids and antibiotics and who knew what else as she took note of the massive array of mottled bruises that covered most of his body. She didn't think there was an inch of unmarked skin and silently hoped there wasn't any internal damage.

Lam looked up as the monitoring equipment came to life, giving her readings that alarmed her. His blood pressure was 80/70 and that spoke of massive internal bleeding that needed to be stopped if they were going to save his life. Blood samples had already been taken, but she knew they couldn't wait any longer to act. "Hang a bottle of O-neg," she ordered and knew the nurse beside her would do exactly as she said without question.

Lam also understood that Mitchell's time in the sarcophagus would have an effect on him, a bad one if what she'd read in the files was any indication. She knew both Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill had spent time in one and both men had shown signs of withdrawal after repeatedly being exposed to one.

"Come on, Colonel, don't you quit on me now!" Lam snapped as Mitchell's heart rate became erratic and the alarms sounded.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter paced in front of the room where Lam treated Mitchell and knew the others were watching her. She'd long since given up on trying to hide her tears and berated herself for leaving Mitchell with the Jarganians. She knew it was the only possible choice, the lesser of two evils, but that didn't make it any easier for her to live with.

Landry, Jackson, and Teal'c were also present, but no one spoke as the seconds ticked into minutes and the minutes seemed to become hours as they waited for Carolyn Lam to reappear with news on Mitchell. She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair and choked back an exhausted sob.

"Sam, why don't you sit down?" Jackson said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Carter appreciated the gesture and placed her own hand over his before turning to face him. "I left him, Daniel."

"You didn't have a choice, Sam, if you'd stayed you would both be dead. At least now Mitchell's got a good chance," Jackson said.

"If anyone can pull him through it's Carolyn," Carter agreed and turned as the door opened and a bedraggled Lam exited the room and closed the door behind her. "Carolyn, how is he?"

"He's fighting hard, Sam, but I have to tell you that right now it's the fight of his life," Lam answered. "He's bruised from head to toe and there were internal injuries including damage to his liver and right kidney. His left arm was broken at the elbow and will require extensive surgery if he's to regain full use of the arm."

"What about the effects of the sarcophagus?" Jackson asked, holding Carter close as she trembled with a mixture of worry and exhaustion.

"We won't know until he wakes up, but if we're lucky he'll be over the worst of the withdrawal symptoms before he wakes up," the physician answered.

"When will he wake up?" Carter asked.

"I'm keeping him heavily sedated for the next two days, Sam, and then we'll slowly wean him off and allow him to wake up. He is on a ventilator because his lungs are weak and there's some swelling in his throat." Lam answered.

"Can I see him?" Carter asked.

"For a minute, but as I said he's heavily sedated and won't know you're there. Teal'c I want to take a look at you," Lam ordered, relieved when the Jaffa didn't argue. She knew Jackson and carter would also need to be checked out and hoped the trio would get some rest once that was done.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG! **

Samantha Carter could not remember ever being so damn tired. Once Lam had finished checking her over and giving her the all clear she'd made her way to Mitchell's bedside and refused to move. The nursing staff was wonderful and worked around her as she reached out and took Mitchell's right hand in her own, carefully avoiding the IV line that ran into it.

Carter glanced at her watch and noted nearly three hours had passed since she'd sat down. Four hours since Lam had told them of the devastating injuries to Mitchell, and nearly twelve hours since they'd returned from the Tarlean world. She had heard Shinara ask them to return, but she wasn't sure that was a wise idea, not after the way they'd been treated.

Sam thought about the Jarganians who remained on Earth and wondered would they find them before they did anything to her world. Randolph was still out there and they had no way of knowing how many others were with him. Landry had the base on high alert until the creatures were captured, but they could not do that forever.

Carter released Mitchell's hand long enough to rub at eyes that refused to stay open on their own. She knew she was beyond tired, but she would not leave until she was sure Cam would survive. Daniel and Teal'c had both been in several times, but had finally given up on trying to convince her she needed rest. With a heavy sigh, Sam reached out, took his hand again and rubbed it against her tear stained face.

"Don't you dare give up, Cam, not after everything you've been through. I won't let you go…God, help me I can't let you go," Carter whispered against his too warm hand.

"Sam, it's time for you to get some rest," Carolyn Lam ordered.

"I can't leave him, Carolyn," Carter vowed.

"You're no good to him if you fall over, Sam, besides my staff needs to care for Colonel Mitchell, and as you know some of it is unpleasant to watch."

"I can handle it."

"I know, but the staff can't. Come along, Sam, I'll buy you a cup of coffee and you can crash on one of the beds," Lam ordered and watched as Carter reluctantly released Mitchell's hand.

"I'll be back, Cam," the distraught woman said and leaded down to kiss his cheek as she whispered. "I love you, Cam, don't you forget that."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carolyn Lam shook her head when she went to check on Samantha Carter and found the bed empty. She'd known the colonel was stubborn and hoped she wouldn't have to pull rank. Truth was Carter was ion her territory now and as such was under her strict rules and regulations.

Carolyn knew where she'd find Carter and quickly slipped a sedative into a glass of orange juice before heading toward the room where Mitchell still fought for his life. The Colonel sat much the same as she had earlier, with Mitchell's hand clasped in both of hers. What surprised her was that the side rail had been lowered and Carter's head was on the pillow beside Cameron.

"How long has she been like this?" Lam asked the nurse softly.

"She came in about an hour ago and lowered the rail. She fell asleep almost immediately and I figured I'd leave her alone. Should I wake her?" Janet Taylor answered.

"No, she needs the rest and this way we can keep an eye on her."

"She'll have a stiff neck when she wakes up," Taylor observed.

"Probably, but I don't think she'll complain about it," Lam said. She looked at the glass of juice, relieved that, at least for now, she wouldn't have to resort to sedatives to get Carter to rest. Carolyn looked at the monitors and wished Mitchell's temperature would come down, but even the cooling blanket hadn't helped for long. "Keep an eye on his temperature and let me know if it doesn't go down."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse said and moved to the desk to complete her latest reports.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter felt something warm in her hand, but it took several seconds to realize what it was and her head snapped up as she heard the clicking beeps of the equipment surrounding Cameron Mitchell. She knew she'd fallen asleep and rubbed the back of her neck as she stretched the kinks from her back.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Sam," Lam lightly scolded.

"Carolyn, I'm sorry, I couldn't stay away," Carter said sheepishly.

"You're the one who'll pay for it, Sam," Lam told her. "How do you feel?"

"Better, except for my neck and back," she said with a slight smile.

"Yes, well you earned those," Lam said.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours…not nearly long enough I might add."

"He's so hot," Carter said in an effort to change the subject as Jackson and Teal'c entered the room.

"His temperature has actually come down a little, but it's still dangerously high," Lam answered honestly and looked at the newcomers. "Now, it's hat time again so I want you to go with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c and get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Then humor me and eat something," Lam ordered. "Look, Sam, he's going to need you when he wakes up, but you'll be no good to him if you don't keep up your strength. I'm going to keep him heavily sedated for at least another 24 hours so here's my prescription for you. I want you to eat and go to your quarters and sleep for at least eight straight hours or I'll resort to sedating you and that will mean you won't be here when Colonel Mitchell wakes up and needs you. Understood?"

"Carolyn…"

"Understood?" Lam asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sam, I'd listen to her if I was you," Jackson said.

"Daniel Jackson is correct, Colonel Carter," Teal'c told her.

"Sam, I'll send word if anything happens, but right now you need to take care of yourself and trust us to take care of Colonel Mitchell," Lam ordered.

"Come on, Sam, Mitchell's in good hands and it's time to take care of you," Jackson said and smiled when she reluctantly nodded her head. He didn't miss the slight backward glance she gave Mitchell before allowed him to lead her out of the infirmary.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Strange creatures invaded his dreams and took away any sense of safety Cameron Mitchell might have felt. He tried to open his eyes, tried to lick his lips, but something intruded down the back of his throat and made him gag. He coughed and fought against it, but his arms wouldn't move and someone seemed to be holding him down.

'_No!'_ he thought he screamed it, but no sound escaped his throat as his eyes shot open and voices finally got through to him.

"Cam, it's okay…you're okay and you're safe. You're back at the SGC and in the Infirmary," Carter explained.

"Colonel, do you want the tube out?" Lam asked, desperate to calm the man and get his attention focused on anything, but fighting the staff.

Mitchell nodded and felt the tape holding the tube in place removed as he stared at Samantha Carter. She was pale and visibly shaken with dark rims beneath her eyes, but she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Colonel, I want you to breathe out as hard as you can," Lam ordered.

Mitchell did as she ordered, coughing as the tube came out and with it anything that might have been in his stomach. He tried to turn on his side, but the restraints held him in place as fire pain erupted along nerve endings, making him cry out. He felt Sam's hand clasp his own and tried to squeeze it, but he didn't have the strength as darkness reached for him and he lost consciousness.

"Carolyn," Carter said worriedly.

"He's okay, Sam, just too much all at once. I don't expect him to be awake much in the next few days, but the fact that his temperature continues to come down and his heart rate has returned to normal is good news."

"He's going to be all right?" Carter asked.

"I think so. Colonel Mitchell is a stubborn man and I don't think he'll let the Jarganian's win even if it means fighting his way back from hell," Lam told her as the nurse used a warm cloth to clean Mitchell's face.

Carter breathed a sigh of relief and settled in for the long haul as Jackson, Teal'c, and Lam left her alone with Mitchell and the nurse. She reached over the railing and gently touched his cheek, relieved that his skin didn't feel as hot as it had a few hours ago.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Randolph knew it was a suicide mission, but at least they would go out fighting. There were only two of them left now, the others having perished while trying to capture the two men whose place they would take. Corporal Han Johansson and Lieutenant Mark Shafer were both given new assignments to Cheyenne Mountain and they were taken out of the picture before being transferred to their new headquarters.

Randolph knew there were people at Cheyenne Mountain who could recognize him, but since this was his last mission he had taken pains to change his appearance, using up whatever energy he had left. He was shocked to look in the mirror and see a young man with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes staring back at him. To him the face was hideous, but he knew the Lieutenant would be considered quite good looking to other humans.

He sat in the passenger seat of the transport while his fellow Jarganian sat in the back with several other newcomers to the SGC. The hardest part would be getting past the security protocols, but he knew how to do that without too much trouble and once inside they could set several explosive devices before using the computers and hacking into other systems around the planet and set off a series of bombs that would mean the annihilation of the people of Earth.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Samantha Carter smiled as Mitchell's eyes fluttered and finally opened. She held onto his right hand as if it was the lifeline that kept him anchored to her. "Welcome back."

"Sam…you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cam, but you've had us all worried," Carter said.

"Sorry, what happened?" Mitchell asked with a frown.

"You and Teal'c took Prionne and the others down," Carter answered.

"Prionne?" Mitchell said and tried to draw on his memories, but his mind couldn't quite grasp them as he began to shake.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"Cold…so damn cold," Mitchell told her as Lam hurried over to the bed.

"Carolyn, what's going on?" Carter asked.

"Sam, we've been expecting this," Lam explained and checked the monitors. "He's suffering from withdrawal…"

"Damn, I forgot about the Sarcophagus," Carter said, standing and running her fingers through Mitchell's sweat soaked hair. "It's okay, Cam, just hold on to me. Listen to my voice because I'm not going anywhere."

"Sam, feel like…hell," Mitchell told her.

"I know you do, but it'll pass," Carter said as Lam started a new treatment to help the injured man. She knew there wasn't a whole lot they could do, but at least they could ease some of the discomfort. She wished he could sleep until the worst of the symptoms were over, but Lam needed to be able to monitor his progress and watch for signs he was in trouble. She gently touched his cheek and watched as glazed eyes opened and looked at her.

"Sam…stay-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Cam, and when you're feeling better I might even make you some of those Macaroons you're so fond of."

"Promise?" Mitchell asked, trembling uncontrollably as Lam continued to do her best to make him comfortable.

"Promise," Carter agreed. She knew he was in misery and wished there was more she could do, but for now all she had was her touch and she hoped he would hold onto that until the effects of the sarcophagus wore off.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter------12

The days dragged for Cameron Mitchell as he fought off the effects of the Sarcophagus and his body slowly healed. His energy levels were so low he found it hard to raise his arms and was frustrated when he had to ask for help with everything. The one constant that made him keep fighting was Samantha Carter. The woman refused to leave his side no matter what Lam threatened her with, but now Cam knew it was time for her to get some sleep.

Cam reached out and touched her cheek, enjoying the feel of her soft skin even as she sighed and opened her eyes. "Hey, you're going to get a stiff neck."

"I'm okay, Cam, how do you feel?"

"Better…not so jittery," Mitchell answered.

"That's good, it means the withdrawal symptoms are easing off," Lam said as she joined them. "That doesn't mean they're gone and no you're not ready to get out of here. Although if…and this is a big if, you feel up to it we may be able to get you into a wheelchair and out of that bed for a while."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Mitchell said with a hint of a smile as he pressed the buttons to raise the head of his bed.

"Cam."

"Yes, Sam."

"It might be a little drafty if you catch my drift," Carter said and smiled when Mitchell realized he wasn't wearing very much under the blankets.

"Hell, where are my clothes?"

"Somewhere safe until you're released from the infirmary," Carter answered.

"Then how am I supposed to get out of bed?"

"I'm sure Carolyn has one of those nice gowns that open at the back…"

"Don't even think about it…I'd rather stay in bed," Mitchell told her.

"Damn," Carter said and leaned in close so only he could hear. "I was hoping to see if there were any cute little…"

"Sam!" Mitchell said and chuckled softly as he turned and kissed her cheek. There was something about this woman that made him want to forget everything else, but her.

"I was just…"

"Whatever you were 'just' going to say or do better wait or I'll need to find a way to bring Colonel Mitchell's heart rate down," Lam said as a male nurse entered with a pair of pajama bottoms. "Let's see if we can get you into these and then Sam can take you for a short walk."

"A short walk?" Mitchell asked.

"Believe me, Colonel, a short one is all you'll be able to manage for a while yet. You need to give it time and take things slow," Lam ordered.

"Any slower and I'd lose to a snail," Mitchell said. "How long have I been here anyway?"

"Six days, and you'll probably be here for another two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Mitchell snapped.

"Behave and do as your friendly doctor says and I might shave off a few days," Lam teased. "Now, are you ready to get out of bed?"

"Think so…Sam, could you wait outside?"

"You don't want my help?" Carter asked with a grin.

"No…not right now," Mitchell said and waited for her to leave. It took some doing and a lot of muffled cursing before Mitchell had the pajama bottoms on and was gently helped into the wheelchair. He couldn't believe how the simple move had sapped his strength, but there was no way in hell he was getting back in the bed.

"Colonel, I'll get Sam, but I want your word that if it gets to be too much you'll have her bring you back here."

"I hear you, Doc," Mitchell said, but had no plans to return until there was no choice.

"Just remember if you push it too far I'll have to rethink my plan and you just might be confined to bed for the next week," Lam warned.

"Hell-"

"Can I come back in?" Carter asked.

"Sure, Colonel Grumpy is ready to go," Lam said with a grin. She'd already been through everything with Carter and trusted her to watch for the signs that Mitchell was overdoing things and bring him back to the infirmary.

"Come on, Sam, before Dr. Lam decides I need another test," Mitchell said.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be taking more blood and I believe I scheduled you for a scan?"

"Get me out of here, Sam!" Mitchell said and heard Lam's laughter as Carter pushed his wheelchair out of the infirmary.

"Where would you like to go first?" Carter asked.

"The mess hall…I heard they were serving burgers…"

"No way!"

"Come on, Sam, Dr. Lam won't know-"

"She will when you get sick and mess up the infirmary," Carter said. "I'll take you to the mess, but you're having soup and coffee."

"Coffee?" Mitchell asked hopefully.

"One cup," Carter said having already discussed this with Lam and agreed on what Mitchell's limitations were.

"Sounds like heaven to me," the colonel said, nodding to several people as she pushed the chair through the corridor. It felt great to be out of the bed, but even better was the fact that he didn't feel like he was going to pass out each time he moved his head. They turned a corner and two men he didn't recognize walked past him. There was something about them that seemed familiar, something he didn't like, but before he could ask Carter about them Teal'c and Jackson rounded the corner.

"Colonel Mitchell, it is good to see you out of bed."

"Thanks, Teal'c, believe me it's good to be up and around," Mitchell said.

"Where are you going, Sam?" Jackson asked.

"Cam wants coffee," Carter answered and continued toward the mess hall.

"Can Teal'c and I join you?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," Mitchell answered and frowned when he thought of the two men they'd passed in the corridor.

"Is something wrong, Cam?" Carter asked of the suddenly quiet man.

"No…maybe, hell if I know, but those two men we passed."

"We passed a lot of men since leaving the Infirmary," Carter told him.

"The last two we passed…I don't remember seeing them before," Mitchell told her.

"We had some new personnel arrive while you were out for the count," Jackson offered.

"Perhaps they are acquaintances, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c suggested.

"No, I don't think so," the colonel said as they entered the mess hall. "Sam, would you find out who they are?"

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" Carter asked.

"A little…you know how I am when I see something I can't explain," Mitchell told her.

"I'll check into them after you're back in the infirmary."

"Thanks, Sam," Mitchell said and shifted slightly as he tried to get comfortable. His right arm throbbed, but there wasn't much he could do about that when it was encased in a fiberglass cast. He watched as Carter moved to the counter and began gathering the food they'd eat, but his mind wandered back to the two men. What was it about them that set his nerves on edge? Who were they and why did he feel as if they needed watching?

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Randolph or Lieutenant Mark Shafer as he was known to the people of Cheyenne Mountain cursed when they passed Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter. Mitchell and his team were the cause of his disgrace and would pay for what they'd done. He looked at the man beside him, who was known as Corporal Han Johansson and knew he'd fought the urge to kill them right then and there. They reached an area that seemed devoid of any humans and spoke softly of their plans.

"We must not do anything to Mitchell and his team until we are sure everything is set," Johansson said.

"Perhaps we could make them witness what is happening," Randolph suggested.

"Make them the final witness to the destruction of their world and the annihilation of the human race," Johansson said, his voice a series of clicks and beeps interspersed with words of the English language.

"We must act quickly before we lose the ability to hold this shape. How far have you gotten with the computer program?"

"Not far enough. The humans are cautious and have many protocols that prohibit me from simply entering a command sequence. I may have to exchange this shape for another who is further up their chain of command. Perhaps Carter would be a good choice."

"It would be fitting to use her form, but do you have the ability to change now?"

"I believe I can do it, but I will not survive the process for long."

"It does not matter since this will be our final act of vengeance against these people. Perhaps when you become Carter you could kill Mitchell…what a fitting revenge that would be." Randolph smiled and motioned for Johansson to follow him as footsteps echoed along the corridor.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

"Cam, I think it's time we got you back to the infirmary," Carter said when she noticed Mitchell was fighting to keep his eyes open. They'd been in the mess hall for close to an hour and several people had stopped by to wish him well or just to say hello. General Landry had sat with them for nearly half an hour and warned Mitchell not to do anything against his doctor's orders.

"Not yet, Sam," Mitchell said, but sighed heavily when he realized he'd soon be asleep in the chair and that would make a trip through the corridors even worse.

"Cam, you can come back later, but right now you're not doing yourself any favors by sitting here," Carter explained. Teal'c and Jackson had left to work on finding out more about the new crewman, and she hoped Mitchell's concerns were unfounded. She stood up and took the handles of his wheelchair and pushed him through the doors.

Carolyn Lam was waiting for them when they reached the infirmary and she placed her hands on her hips when Mitchell looked at her. "I was just about to send out a search party."

"Sorry, Doc, guess I lost track of time," Mitchell said weakly.

"Well, come on and we'll get you settled and give you something to ease the pain," Lam said as Carter wheeled the chair inside and set it beside Mitchell's freshly made bed. It took a few minutes to get him back into bed and covered with a blanket.

Mitchell watched as Lam injected something into his IV and the pain that seemed to have settled over him disappeared as his eyes closed. It wasn't long before he felt sleep calling to him and Carter slipped her hand into his. Content in the knowledge that she was there he let himself go and slept.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Daniel Jackson watched as Samantha Carter ran through several programs built into the computer system. There were several failsafe programs that should prevent an outsider from interfering with the normal sequences, but since the trip to the mess hall with Mitchell, Sam had the distinct feeling that his instincts were right.

"Sam, did you find anything?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not sure, but there seems to be a small code written into the database," Carter said.

"Could it be an update of a code that's always been there?"

"Maybe," Carter said and frowned as she hit several keys. "There just seems to be something in the base commands that wasn't there before."

"Have you spoken to anyone about this?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to see General Landry. He should know if the programs have changed or been rerouted."

"Rerouted?"

"I've found something that suggests someone has been tampering with the passwords."

"I thought each program required several passwords?"

"They do, Daniel, and that's why this particular program stood out," Carter went on to explain exactly what she'd found and how it affected the programs, especially the ones for the defense systems.

"Sam, if you're right then someone's gone through a lot to keep this hidden."

"I know…if Cam hadn't mentioned those two men I never would have checked the security systems."

"Did you find out if they are legit?"

"According to records they both have exemplary records," Carter answered.

"So why did they set off Mitchell's radar?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to keep an eye on them especially if…"

"What is it, Sam?"

"This program started soon after they arrived," Carter told him seriously. "We need to talk to General Landry."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Randolph watched as his fellow Jarganian tapped several commands into the computer and hoped they were wrong. They had finally found a way into the programs through something these people called a backdoor. His worry was that they had again underestimated these people. Could they still complete the mission they'd set for themselves?

"Someone is searching through the programs."

"Did they find the one you initiated?"

"Not that I can tell, but if they keep searching they will undoubtedly find it. We must move up our timetable if we are to succeed."

"It must be a coordinated attack-otherwise we will accomplish nowhere near what we want. We must destroy the people of this world for what they did to us."

"Make sure they cannot remove our program before we initiate it," Randolph ordered.

"I will do what I can, but it will take time and I must now cover our tracks until we are ready."

"How long before everything is set?"

"Two days…can we hold on that long?"

"We have to for our own honor," Randolph told him. They kept themselves away from the humans as much as possible and even now he felt the struggle to keep his human shape. Perhaps it was time to find a refuge and hole up until they had completed coordinating the worldwide attack. Perhaps they could keep Colonel Cameron Mitchell company in the infirmary.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter------13

Carolyn Lam looked over the latest test results with a hint of a smile on her face. Cameron Mitchell was doing remarkably well considering the extent of his injuries. There was no way in hell he'd be back to his job in the near future, but if he gave himself the time he would make a complete recovery.

Carolyn looked at the woman seated next to Mitchell's bed and knew there was no point in telling Carter to get some rest. The bed next to Mitchell's was free and she'd found Sam sleeping there on several occasion now that Cam was out of danger. There was something else that seemed to be bothering Carter, but Lam knew she wouldn't talk about it until she was ready.

Lam walked over to the bed and smiled as Carter looked up at her, but left her right hand on Mitchell's arm. "He's doing much better, Sam."

"I know…thanks to you," Carter said.

"I may have done what he needed medically, Sam, but I believe it's your presence that's kept him fighting," Lam said. "So why do you look so worried?"

"It's not something I can talk about," Carter told her.

"I hate it when you say that, Sam, but I'm guessing it has to do with the security of the base or the country or the whole damn world," Lam said and saw the truth in Carter's eyes. "I just hope it isn't as bad as you think it is, Sam."

"Me too, Carolyn," Carter said and returned her attention to Mitchell when he showed signs of waking up.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Randolph knew he was taking a major chance, but time was of the essence and he hoped to buy more time for his partner to complete his part of the mission. He knew if he changed his physical appearance again he would seal his fate, but he was ready to die for his world.

Samantha Carter was the only person he knew who could spend hours at Mitchell's side without anyone questioning her presence. His partner would have her paged and once she was out of the way, Randolph would take on her appearance and take her place at Mitchell's side.

It would not take long to change his appearance once Carter left the infirmary, but he would need a reason to stay at Mitchell's side until their plan was initiated. Once that happened, it would be a pleasure to kill Mitchell using Carter's persona. His partner would have to see that the real Carter was out of the picture until their plan was implemented.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell opened his eyes and smiled at the woman whose hand rested on his arm, but it quickly turned to a frown when he noted the look on her face. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Carter asked.

"I know that look and it usually means you're trying to hide something…"

"Colonel, Dr. Jackson wants to see you in the lab," one of Lam's assistants explained.

"Cam, I'll be back…"

"Sam…"

"It's okay…maybe Daniel's found an answer," Carter told him.

"An answer to what?"

"I'll tell you when I come back," Carter said and hurried away from the bed.

Mitchell was frustrated, but there was nothing he could do until Carter returned. He pushed the button to raise the head of the bed and watched as a nurse cared for another patient. God, he was so bored and needed something to keep his mind from going stir crazy. Right now he'd even be happy doing progress reports, but doubted if Lam would allow him even that much exercise.

He shifted and noticed the IV had been removed, but a heplock remained in place. Cam took it as a good sign and sat forward, wincing as the movement pulled at stitches he'd forgotten were there.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Colonel," Lam told him.

"Damn, Doc, I was just trying to get comfortable," Mitchell told her.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really, just hate being stuck in this bed," the colonel answered honestly.

"Well, it won't be much longer, but I will warn you now, Colonel, you won't be returning to active duty for several months…"

"Several months!" Mitchell snapped incredulously.

"Yes, and that depends on how well you adhere to orders. Your arm is going to need more surgery and then we're talking physiotherapy and none of that is going to be easy and it will take time. On top of that you also had abdominal surgery and that takes time to heal properly. Relax, Colonel, you'll be making trips through the gate again…it's just a matter of time," Lam said.

"Time seems like the only thing I have right now," Mitchell grumbled as Lam left him alone. He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He missed Sam's presence and closed his eyes as he thought about the touch of her hand on his arm or the whisper soft scent of her.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Randolph knew the time was at hand and opened a utility door where he would be guaranteed privacy. Once inside he concentrated on changing his form and making sure there would be no way of detecting he was not who he appeared to be. That didn't mean there weren't flaws in his makeup. There seemed to be humans who could detect something wrong in their physical presence, Mitchell and Carter being two of them.

It would take longer than normal to complete his transformation, but he was sure his partner would be able to handle the real Carter and get her out of the picture until the time was right. He smiled at the thought of killing Cameron Mitchell while in the persona of Samantha Carter and then making sure she was brought to trial for his death. Yes, that would be the ultimate revenge for their interference in his plans.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Samantha Carter nodded to several people as she hurried toward the lab Jackson normally worked out of. It was late and very few people were in the corridor as she turned a corner and pushed open the door to find Jackson seated at the desk.

"Sam, come look at this!"

"Tell me you found something, Daniel," Carter said and joined him at the laptop. "What is this?"

"A command code that will destroy you and every other human on this world!"

Carter reacted to the tone and tried to duck, but did not quite move fast enough as something struck her forehead. She tried to focus on her attacker, but he seemed to shimmer in and out of her field of vision. She knew she had to call for help as the familiar body dissolved into the hideous creature known to them all as Jarganian.

"You and Colonel Mitchell may have disrupted our plans, but we will see that your world is destroyed," the creature said and struck her a second time.

Carter fought to stay conscious, but the second blow was too much as her eyes closed and darkness won out. She didn't feel anything as the creature's clawed appendages grabbed her and dragged her behind the desk.

The Jarganian knew he had to act quickly now before anyone noticed the lab was in use. It was late and no one would be using this area until morning, and by that time their plan would already be in motion and it would not matter what the human's did.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Randolph moved through the infirmary until he stood next to the bed where Cameron Mitchell lay. The man seemed to be sleeping and for now he would leave him that way. There was only one other patient and a single nurse on duty which made this much easier for him.

Randolph knew he could not hold this form much longer, but he would hold out as long as he could. Revenge would be his so long as these people were destroyed. Perhaps, someday his sacrifice would be known amongst his people and he would be haled as a hero, but it really didn't matter because he would know what he'd done. He would be a hero in his own mind right up until he ceased to exist.

"Sam?"

"I'm here, Cam," Randolph said in a perfect imitation of Carter's voice. He watched as Mitchell came to full consciousness and raised the head of his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…what time is it?"

"A little after midnight," Randolph answered.

"You should be in bed," Mitchell said and frowned as he wrinkled his nose.

"Is something wrong, Cam?"

"I…no, it's nothing," Mitchell answered. "Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"Answers to what?" Randolph asked.

"You were going to see Jackson," the colonel observed.

"Oh, yes I saw him, but there's nothing new," Randolph offered and placed his hand on Mitchell's arm. "You should rest, Cam, or Dr. Lam will kick me out."

That's funny, Sam, considering Lam's been trying to get you to leave for days."

"Yes, well I don't want to cause a scene."

Mitchell closed his eyes and felt a strange sensation where Carter's hand rested on his arm. Instead of the warmth he'd come to expect from contact with her, there was a coldness that crept along his nerve endings. He frowned and opened her eyes, catching something in her face that didn't seem right. "Sam?"

"Be quiet, Colonel, or I will use this body to kill the nurse and the other patient."

"You're not Carter!" Mitchell snapped, but a hand clamped over his mouth while another pressed against his abdomen.

"No, I'm not, but to anyone who sees me I am Colonel Samantha Carter. What other evidence would be needed to destroy her image, Colonel Mitchell? Now, I am going to take my hand from your mouth, but rest assured I will kill everyone in here if you make a sound or do anything to arouse suspicion."

"What do you want?" Mitchell asked once the hand was removed from his mouth, but he felt the Jarganian's hand change as it pressed against his abdomen.

"What do you think, Colonel? I mean you cost me so much and I can never return to my world because of what you did…"

"We stopped you from destroying Tarlia and Earth."

"Yes, you did, but Earth will be destroyed, Colonel, and someday my people will realize that I am a hero," Randolph told him and again clamped his hand over Mitchell's mouth. "Earth will cease to exist, Colonel, no matter what you do because it is already too late to stop it from happening."

Mitchell shook his head and a muffled cry escaped as he struggled against the Jarganian's hold on him.

"Colonel Carter, is something wrong?"

Mitchell recognized the urgency in the nurse's voice, and renewed his struggles to get free of his tormentor.

"Everything is fine," Randolph said in carter's voice.

"Colonel Mitchell…"

"Is fine…we are simply having a misunderstanding," the Jarganian said.

"You need to leave, Colonel Carter," the woman ordered.

"Stay back!" Randolph warned and relaxed his stance as his body quickly shifted back to his own shape.

"Oh my God!"

"Get he…help!" Mitchell managed before pain exploded in his abdomen. Darkness wavered at the edge of his vision, but he managed to stay conscious once the pressure was relieved. He stared up at the creature that hovered next to him and lashed out with his casted arm.

Randolph knew he'd let his anger distract him and he'd slipped out of his precarious hold on Samantha Carter's image. He heard the nurse gasp and Mitchell's warning just before an alarm sounded. "I will tear you apart!"

Cam knew he was fighting for his life as the creature latched onto his left arm and began twisting it until it felt like his shoulder would pop out of its socket. He heard the creature's voice as if it was in a screeching frenzy and fought with everything he had, but he knew he was weakening even as voices broke through the alarm.

"Stay back or I will kill him!" the Jarganian snarled.

"Kill it!" Mitchell ordered, but the creature dragged him from the bed and used it as cover from the soldiers who'd entered the infirmary.

"I will tear his head from his body if you come any closer!" the Jarganian warned and used its considerable bulk to hold his captive down.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Teal'c, Daniel, and General Landry hurried toward the infirmary when the alarm sounded, but they were not in time to stop what was happening. There were several armed soldiers situated around the outer perimeter, but no one could get close to the bed the Jarganian was using for cover. The only other patient had been moved out of the line of fire and slept peacefully; oblivious to what was happening around him.

"Carolyn, who's in there besides Colonel Mitchell?" Landry asked.

"I thought it was Colonel Carter, but Julie tells me it's not…she describes it as something out of a nightmare," the physician explained.

"I believe we may have discovered why Mitchell was leery of the two soldiers he saw earlier," Jackson said.

"Indeed," Teal'c added and looked around. "Colonel Carter would not have left Colonel Mitchell's side unless she never had a choice."

"General, has anyone seen Carter?" Jackson asked.

"The last time I saw her she was on her way to see you," Lam answered. "I didn't know she'd returned…"

"She didn't," Jackson offered. "General, we need to find Sam."

"Take a team and start searching the base," Landry ordered.

"I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said and followed Jackson away from the infirmary.

"General Landry, I want safe passage or Colonel Mitchell will die!"

"Who are you?" Landry asked.

"You knew me as Randolph."

"Dr. Randolph is dead," Landry said.

"Of course he is and so are all of you if you do not do as I say! Colonel Mitchell will be the first of many deaths by my hand. I wish safe passage via your gate for me and my fellow Jarganian!"

"Don't do it, General!" Mitchell snapped, crying out when Randolph wrapped its clawed appendages around him and held him in front of its body.

"General, I am sure your Dr. Lam is concerned about Colonel Mitchell's condition and I believe he is a great deal of distress right now…"

"Release him and I'll see that you can use the gate to go anywhere you like."

"Do you take me for a fool, General? I know if I release Colonel Mitchell you will have your men shoot me where I stand. I want you to make sure the corridor between here and the gateroom is empty and I want clear passage for my fellow Jarganian. If you comply I will release Colonel Mitchell before we step through the gate…otherwise he dies now. You have five minutes, General, and the time is ticking down now!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter------14

Daniel and Teal'c hurried toward the lab and silently prayed they would find Carter, but they were ready in case they ran across the second Jarganian. Their escort was a team of soldiers who'd been quickly updated on the situation and been given a picture of the soldiers who'd been replaced by the Jarganians.

They reached the corridor leading to the lab, but there was no sign of either soldier. They knew the Jarganian masquerading as Dr. Randolph was the one now holding Mitchell prisoner, but that didn't quite tell them which 'soldier' they were searching for.

"Dr. Jackson, you need to stay here until we secure the area," Sgt. Jacoby ordered.

Jackson knew the man was right, and waited for the six men to check and secure each of the rooms leading to the lab. He felt Teal'c beside him, amazed at how well the Jaffa could hold his emotions in check. He'd seen Teal'c react several times and knew the man cared what happened to his friends.

"Sgt. Jacoby is signaling for you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c offered.

Daniel hurried forward until he reached the area where the soldiers seemed to be waiting. He stayed behind Jacoby and waited for the man to speak.

"Dr. Jackson, did you leave any lights on in the lab?" Jacoby asked softly.

"No," Jackson answered.

"The lights are off, but there's someone moving around in there. Could it be Colonel Carter?" Jacoby asked.

"Sam wouldn't be working with the lights off," Jackson advised.

"Then we treat this as a hostile situation," Jacoby said and told the others how he wanted to play it out.

"Sergeant, what if Teal'c and I took the lead and simply made it appear as if we were going to check something in the lab. If someone's in there maybe they won't do anything until it's too late," Jackson said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dr. Jackson. If the other Jarganian is in there with Colonel Carter…"

"Colonel Carter can handle herself," Teal'c told them.

"I know she can, but if she's been compromised…"

"Then she needs help fast," Jackson said. "Look, it's the safest way…besides Teal'c can handle the Jarganian if it's in there."

Jacoby knew these men and had heard about the exploits of SG1. Carter, Teal'c, Jackson, and Mitchell had completed more missions successfully than most of the other teams combined. Twice as much if they included the missions where Colonel Jack O'Neill was involved.

"We know what we're doing, Sergeant," Jackson said.

"I'm sure you do, but …"

"Time is running out," Jackson offered.

"If we do this…"

"Let's go, Teal'c…"

"I didn't say it was a go," Jacoby said, frustrated when Teal'c and Jackson moved down the corridor as if they were simply on an errand.

Daniel managed to open the door and blinked as the lights came on. He thought he saw movement near the back wall, and wasn't surprised when Teal'c reacted instantly. He fired the weapon he held as a series of clicks and screeching sounds came from the darkest corner near the desk.

"Teal'c!"

"I see it," Teal's assured his friend and fired several shots, but ducked back as the creature raised a weapon and pointed it in their direction.

"Do you see Carter?"

"No," the Jaffa answered simply, concentrating on the creature that seemed to be trying to get to the desk.

Jackson moved to the right as Jacoby and two other soldiers entered the small room. He used the filing cabinet as a shield and looked beneath the desk, shocked to see two legs move slightly as the soldiers tried to get to the Jarganian.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Samantha Carter slowly became aware of gunfire and an annoying clicking, screeching sound that wreaked havoc with her senses. Her head swam and her vision was blurred, but she could make out the hideous creature nearby. She moved her legs and tried to crawl out from under the desk, but the creature seemed to be reaching for her and she lashed out with both feet.

"Sam!" Jackson called and heard Teal'c fire his weapon as the creature reached beneath the desk. The Jarganian's clicking noises increased in tempo as it tried to escape, but the shot had hit it in the chest and the smell of burning skin soon permeated the air. It screeched as Carter's feet struck it and drove it into the wall where it slid to the floor in a tangle of appendages and damaged flesh.

"Dr. Jackson, stay back until we secure the damn thing!" Jacoby ordered, cursing when the man ignored his orders.

"Sam," Jackson called and reached down to help his friend.

"Daniel," Carter said, and studied the man's face before looking at the creature that lay still in the corner.

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you…you?" Carter asked seriously.

"I'm me…what happened?"

"He looked…he was you, Daniel…they did something. Some kind of code," Carter explained and stood up, wavering as her eyes refused to focus and her head felt ready to explode.

"Sam, we need to get you to the Infirmary," Jackson aid as Jacoby and his men checked the Jarganian.

"Not yet…there's a command code…he said it would destroy every one on…on Earth," Carter said and sat in the chair in front of the laptop. She brought up the screen she'd seen just before Randolph struck her and cursed when she saw the countdown and knew whatever program the creature used it would take some time to break through their lockdown commands.

"Sam…"

"Daniel, see if you can bring up the schematics and commands they would have used to reprogram earth's defense systems," Carter said.

Jackson knew there was no point in arguing with Carter and reached for the second laptop as Teal'c stood behind Carter as if he thought the Jarganian was still a threat. He knew he should tell her about Mitchell, but if she was right about the Jarganian's plans then he would need her complete attention.

"Did you see what program they were using?" Jackson asked.

"No, but if we can figure out what they were doing we should be able to find it," Carter explained and tried to ignore the dagger like pain in her skull.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Cameron Mitchell could feel the darkness closing in, but fought to remain conscious as his captor continued to hold him in its grasp. Its appendages were sharp and he could feel blood trickling down his back as he struggled against its grip. The creature had struck him twice and he'd stopped fighting, but it hadn't relinquished its hold on him.

Mitchell could hear the creature speaking in Randolph's voice and knew what it wanted, but he was not ready to be a hostage again. It was time to do something that would give Landry and the others a chance to move. With little thought for his own safety, Cam pretended to lose consciousness and went limp in the Jarganian's arms.

The creature made several clicking noises as it tried to change position and grasp the unconscious human in front of him.

Mitchell waited for the right time and knew the Jarganian was getting frustrated as it released him and tried to position him more favorably. He could hear Landry talking, but could not understand what was being said as he allowed his captor to maneuver his body into a kneeling position. His arms hung at his side and he felt the creature shift slightly and knew it was time. Without thinking about what the Jarganian could do to him, Mitchell drove his head back and felt cartilage and bone shift just before he dove forward and landed hard against the bed.

Mitchell had no idea what happened next, because it was all he could do to keep breathing as pain seemed to take up residence in every inch of his body. Darkness surrounded him, but he didn't let go as a voice spoke from beside him.

"Colonel, we're going to get you off the floor," Carolyn Lam explained as the soldiers moved in and secured the creature.

"Doc…is it…"

"I don't know, Colonel, but the others have it under control and I need to see what he did to you," the physician explained.

"Sam…where's Sam?" Mitchell managed between hitching breaths.

"I don't know, but we'll find out as soon as we get you settled in bed and get the bleeding stopped."

"Bleeding?"

"Yes, it did something to your back, but it doesn't look too bad," Lam answered as a nurse helped her move the injured colonel to a bed in another section of the infirmary.

Cam could feel the darkness surrounding him, but he couldn't give into it, not until he knew Carter was all right. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, snapping them open again when someone turned him onto his side. He looked at his hand and realized he must have passed out because someone had started an IV and monitoring equipment had been set up. He shifted slightly, clenching his teeth as the simple move sent pain along the length of his body.

"Easy, Colonel, I just need to clean this up and make sure it's nothing more than surface lacerations. Monica is going to give you something to help with the pain."

"Doc...Sam, where is she?"

"Colonel Carter is helping Dr. Jackson figure out what kind of program the Jarganian initiated," Lam explained.

"She's all right?"

"I think so…I haven't seen her, but from what I hear she's fine," Lam lied. She knew Carter had been injured, but not how badly and she was angry, but right now it looked like Carter and Jackson were in the middle of another 'save the world' crisis. "Now, Colonel, I want you to rest and sleep and …"

"The Jarganians…what happened to them?" Mitchell asked and tried to sit up, but Lam easily held him down.

"The Jarganians are dead, Colonel. I believe Teal'c killed the one in Dr. Jackson's lab. You managed to take out the one who took you hostage."

"I did?" Mitchell asked incredulously.

"When you decided to use your head as a battering ram you must have hit a dangerous area for the Jarganians. By the time we reached you it was no longer moving or breathing," Lam explained.

"What about the other one?"

"From what I've heard the soldiers took care of it," Lam explained. "Now, it's time you relaxed and thought about yourself for a change. Everything is under control and will stay that way while you rest and heal."

"Sure, Doc," Mitchell said and closed his eyes, but he wouldn't rest until he knew Samantha Carter was all right.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Carter knew time was running out, but whatever the Jarganians had done to the defense systems seemed to be buried so deep they'd never find it in time. Between her and Jackson they'd uncovered several command codes and prompts, but they seemed to lead back to the start. Her mind was not completely on the task at hand because no one had been able to give her much information on Cameron Mitchell. All she knew was he was alive and that both Jarganians were dead.

Jackson glanced toward Carter and did not miss the pale skin or the sweat soaked blond hair that spoke of the pain she was obviously feeling. He knew there was no point in telling her to go to the infirmary and get checked out, not when there was a chance the creatures had done exactly what they'd threatened. They'd commandeered several other computer techs and had gotten presidential clearance to check the defense systems and correct anything that didn't belong there. So far there'd been six programs that did not belong, but none of them could do the damage Randolph had threatened would happen once the program had been initiated.

"Daniel, compare these numbers against the ones we downloaded earlier," Carter ordered. There seemed to be several discrepancies, and one in particular had caught her eye.

"What are they?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not sure, but pay particular attention to series three and four. I don't think they belong, but if we try to remove them it'll delete the fail safes already in place," Carter explained.

"I don't see any reference or point of origin here, Sam," Jackson told her.

"See if you can reconfigure the commands and find another way of deleting them from the system. Preferably before they set in motion a plan to destroy Earth," Carter said.

"I'll see what I can do," Jackson said and watched as she rubbed at her temples. "Sam, perhaps you should let someone else take over and go see Carolyn."

"Later, right now…wait a minute," Carter said and watched as file after file was downloaded to the laptop.

"Sam, that could be a virus."

"No," Carter said excitedly. "In the words of Rodney McKay I think it's the mother load."

"What is it?"

"I believe it's code written specifically for Earth's Defense Systems."

"Ok, so how does that help us?"

"It's not written in anything I've seen before."

"Maybe it's a new program."

"It is, but it didn't originate in any language known to us," Carter said.

"So all we have to do is figure out a way to decode it," Jackson said.

"Or we could simply write a new code…"

"One that will tell this one to shut down," Jackson finished for her. "How long do we have?"

"I don't know…could be days or hours, but the faster we shut this down the better," Carter told him.

"What happens if we're wrong?"

"You don't want to know," Carter said tiredly.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter------15

The sounds were the first things he noticed, quickly followed by the smell of antiseptic that signaled he was still in the infirmary. Cam opened his eyes, blinking several times as he tried to take inventory on what part of him hurt worse. This time there seemed to be nothing new, at least nothing that could send him back to unconsciousness if he moved the wrong way. The voices filtered through the partially closed curtain and he smiled when he recognized the speakers.

"Sam," Mitchell called softly and smiled when Carolyn Lam drew back the barrier to reveal Sam Carter in the next bed.

"Welcome back, Colonel, how do you feel?" the physician asked.

"Better…Sam okay?"

"She will be as long as she stays put," Lam warned and looked at both patients as she folded her arms across her chest. "Now that the threat is over I want your word…both of you…that you'll stay put and give yourselves time to heal."

"They'll stay put or be placed on report," Hank Landry said from the open doorway. He entered and was quickly followed by Teal'c and Daniel Jackson. The newcomers took up positions around the two beds, but it was obvious that the general was calling the shots.

"What about the Jarganians?" Mitchell asked and frowned when he realized he'd already gotten an answer to that question. "Sorry, think maybe I have a touch of CRS."

"CRS?" Lam asked.

"Can't remember shit," Mitchell answered and smiled sheepishly when he remembered whose company he was in.

"I'll have to remember that one," Lam said with a grin.

"Well, Colonel, I'm happy to report that the Jarganian's are dead and don't pose a threat anymore. Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson were able to screen the programs the Jarganians place in the computer protocol and were able to defuse the situation before it became critical," the general observed.

"How long have I been out of the loop?" Mitchell asked tiredly.

"Two days," Carter answered as the others left. She took a deep breath and slid her legs over the edge of the bed before walking the short distance and taking his hand in her own. "You scared the hell out of me, Cam."

"Sorry, Sam, I didn't…"

"I know," Carter said and brushed her mouth against his.

"Sam, if you're planning on taking this any further we need a private room."

"I do…but not until you're out of here. I'm going to take you to my place and you're going to complain about my TLC…"

"No, I don't think I'll complain," Mitchell told her and deepened the kiss before finally letting her pull away.

"Good," Carter said.

"Should you be out of bed?"

"I'm being released later today…"

"Think she'll let me go with you?"

"I doubt that, but she did say to tell you it won't be much longer since she needs this bed for patients who appreciate her skills," Carter said with a hint of a smile. "Relax, Cam, I'll get everything ready at my place and we'll spend a week exploring…"

"Each other," Mitchell asked hopefully.

"Exactly," Carter said. "Now go to sleep and we'll be out of here before you know it."

"Sam, did we find all the Jarganians?"

"We don't know, but at least now we know what we're dealing with and we should be able to come up with a program that will detect their presence. They have a unique make up…"

"You mean besides being able to take on the physical appearance of people not of their race?"

"Yes, but that's only part of it. The IOA…"

"Hell, there goes any chance of finding out anything of importance," Mitchell said seriously.

"Probably, but there's nothing we can do about it, although Daniel and I managed to keep several samples the IOA knows nothing about," Carter said softly.

"Does Landry know?"

"Officially…no," Carter told him. "Look, Cam, get some rest…"

"Sam, what about the Tarleans?"

"What about them?"

"I remember someone saying they wanted to reopen talks."

"Yes, they do, but this time it will be under our terms," Carter vowed.

"Sam, they didn't know about the Jarganians."

"That's no excuse for what they did to you."

"I'm not saying it is, but I think they need to be given the chance to redeem themselves."

"It seems the IOA agrees with you and they're making arrangements for a small group of Tarleans to visit the SGC."

"You don't sound too happy…"

"I'm not…not after what they did to you and we both know what they think of Teal'c," Carter spat.

"Sam, maybe they've changed. They know Teal'c is our ally…our friend and I doubt they'll try anything that'll ruin their chances of an alliance with Earth."

"Have you forgotten what they did to you?"

"No, but I am giving them the benefit of the doubt because what they did…was mostly Prionne's doing and he wasn't Tarlean, Sam. The Tarleans have a lot to offer and Earth can offer them a chance to know the builders of the stargate and maybe learn how to move forward with their own gate travel."

"I know you're right, Cam, but…"

"No buts, Sam, it's why we're out there in the first place. Not everyone is going to be a friend, but we can hope that most of them are," Mitchell told her and reached for her hand. "I'm okay, Sam…"

"No, you're not, but you will be. Go ahead and sleep, Cam…"

"Join me," Mitchell said with a grin.

"Not while your hook up to those monitors," Carter said and moved to her own bed. She lay down on her side and turned toward the man who'd come to mean so much to her. She watched as his eyes closed, and sighed tiredly as the headache she'd kept at bay returned with a vengeance.

"Sam, take these," Carolyn ordered and waited for the woman to do as she said. It wasn't long before the lines of pain eased and Carter slept as solidly as Mitchell did. Lam checked the monitors before leaving the two colonels to the rest they both needed.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

It had been two long weeks for Colonel Cameron Mitchell, but he'd finally been released from the infirmary. The IOA had held several meetings with the Tarleans and it looked as if a new alliance had been forged. Teal'c and Jackson were aiding in the talks while Carter was still on leave. She'd been waiting for him when he'd finally dressed and was allowed to leave with Lam's stern warning not to overdo things.

Cam kept glancing at the woman in the driver's seat and knew she was still angry about the Tarleans, but knew she also understood the IOA was doing what they thought was right. He knew Carter well enough to understand her anger at the Tarleans had to do with seeing his friends hurt, both physically and emotionally. He just hoped she could put it all in the past because she was needed at the SGC, because not only she was damn good at her job, but she was damn good with people as well.

"Sam, are you all right?"

"I'm fine…why do you ask?" Carter asked.

"No reason…it's just you missed the turnoff unless we're going somewhere other than your place," Mitchell told her.

"I did…damn," the woman said and looked for a place to turn around.

"Want me to drive?"

"Just how would you mange with your arm in a cast?" Carter asked as she made a U-turn and headed back toward the turnoff to his home.

"I'd manage," Mitchell told her.

"Yes, I'm sure you would, but right now I'm supposed to be looking after you," Carter said.

"Macaroons?" Mitchell asked sheepishly.

"We'll see, but you need to eat your veggies first," Carter warned.

"Damn," the injured man said and relaxed as they continued the journey toward Carter's home.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 **

Samantha Carter looked at the man sleeping next to her and knew this was exactly where she wanted to be. After the slight detour of missing the turnoff they'd finally reached her home. Mitchell had tried to convince her to let him help with the supplies, but Carter sited Lam's orders and motioned him inside and into the living room area. She'd made sure he stayed put while she brought everything in and closed the door.

Once she put away the groceries she made a quick lunch of sandwiches and soup before relaxing beside him on the sofa. It didn't take long for the trip and the mild pain reliever to take effect and she'd herded him into her bedroom. The only way she could get him to stay there was to join him and after making love they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"What time is it?" Mitchell asked softly.

"It's midnight…I didn't mean to wake you," Carter told him.

"You didn't…I was awake and watching you watching me?"

"Isn't that a song?" Carter asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure someday, someone will write one about it," Mitchell said seriously.

"Probably," Carter said. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Mitchell answered, but refused to relinquish his hold on her.

"I can't fix anything from here, Cam…"

"I am hungry, Sam, but not for food," Mitchell said and kissed her neck, silently cursing the cumbersome cast on his left arm. He soon found himself pinned to the mattress as Sam straddled his hips and smiled at him. Her hair hung over her shoulders, a golden halo that framed a face far more lovely than any he'd ever seen before. He moaned as her hands began to knead his shoulders and she leaned down until her hair tickled his chest.

"Sh, Cam, let me love you," Carter said and did just that until they were both sated and sleeping in each other's arms, each knowing that their quiet time together would come to an end once they were back at the SGC. It was their job, but it was also something that had brought them together and they'd fight tooth and nail to stay that way no matter what the Jarganians, Tarleans, or any other beings threw at them. Such was the life of the people who made up the SG teams and SG1 was by far the best of the best.

The End!


End file.
